


Принцип

by Sagebrush_Wind



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagebrush_Wind/pseuds/Sagebrush_Wind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Никогда не обещайте сделать что-либо, не вникнув во все детали просьбы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Часть 1. Обещание.

**Author's Note:**

> Идею навеяло песней Сплин-Дочь самурая, так вовремя появившейся в моём избранном в дневнике.
> 
> Историческая отсылка для тех, кто так же в теме, как и Скуало: http://clm.mybb.ru/viewtopic.php?id=105  
> Цитаты, использованные в тексте, принадлежат Ямамото Цунэтомо, автору "Хагакурэ" ("Сокрытое в листве")

Алый росчерк на белой рубашке.  
\- Не сметь сдыхать! – рявкнул Скуало, машинально отражая удар.  
Алое расплывается на белом. Внутри у Императора мечей становится звонко и пусто. Он видел, как покачнулся Ямамото, не удержав равновесия, как сузились от боли карие глаза, как тот прижал рукой рану. Ещё удар, ещё, и ещё, и ещё...  
Свист лезвия в ушах. Ледяная вода по колено. Свинцовое небо над головой. Дурацкая миссия в дурацкий дождь. Вода вокруг становится алой. Алое на руках, алое на лезвии, на одежде, на земле и даже в небе. Но особенно ярко - на рубашке мальчишки. Не стоило брать его с собой. Не стоило ему вообще брать в руки меч. Не стоило учиться в одной школе с сопливым Савадой и наткнуться на аркобалено... Всё это проносится в голове Скуало, пока он одним сильным и точным ударом отбрасывает врага назад. Алое теперь и в воздухе. Дождь из брызг крови оседает на варийской форме, покачиваясь тяжелой взвесью, словно ртуть, не желая впитываться в плотную ткань. Каждый миг - кадр в фильме, прокрученном на сломанном проекторе. Прыжок, бросок, удар. Последний - коронный, на память. С силой под дых и голову с плеч. У него настроение Королевы Червей и ухмылка Чеширского кота. Была. До того, как пацан-идиот по глупости не налетел на случайный удар. Как легко можно было избежать. Скуало всё видел, видел, как сменяется кадр в проекторе. Нужно было сделать шаг влево, пропустить мимо себя удар, разворот, контратака - и они бы вечером пили пиво. Не судьба.  
Не удержавшись на ногах, в грязно-багровую воду падает Такеши. Скуало считает удары меча, идущие в унисон с ударами сердца. Первый - простой, вдох, второй - с разворотом, выдох, третий - слева и сверху, вдох, четвертый - атака назад, выдох, защита, вдох, контрольный - голову с плеч. Долой. Выдох. Танец смерти окончен. Сменяется кадр, и Скуало уже хватает за плечи Ямамото, вздергивая того на ноги, поднимая из ледяной кровавой реки.  
\- Я сказал... не сдыхать! - удар по щекам, для профилактики и чтобы не грохнулся в обморок.  
\- Я не...  
Что «не», Скуало дослушивать не желал. Не хотел? Конечно. Не смог отбить? О, это заметно. Не сдохнешь? Ни в коем случае.  
Даже сквозь мокрую рубашку он чувствует, как жар охватывает тело Такеши. Дыхание поверхностное. Рана серьезная, глубокая, хоть крови не так много, и пусть чертов конь вычеркивает себя и своих отбросов из списка альянса, если его люди немедленно не окажутся возле них. Как хотят. Хоть по волшебству. Это был первый и последний раз, когда он подставляется за Каваллоне. Совместные операции альянса всегда обходятся Варии дорого. Тем более, когда в тылу – идиоты.  
Тащить на себе пацана и одновременно искать в мобильнике номер - то ещё задание. Но Скуало справляется.  
\- Каваллоне, нужны твои медики. Немедленно, - он слышит, что его голос дрожит. Меньше всего Скуало хотел, чтобы жеребец пронюхал о его беспокойстве, но брать себя в руки было некогда. Руки были заняты так и норовящим свалиться Такеши.  
\- Понял. Через двадцать минут будут, - измененный техникой голос звучит глухо, отрывисто. Но серьезно. Готовился, сволочь.  
\- Долго, конь. У нас есть только десять, - подхватывая за поясницу Ямамото, Скуало втаскивает его на крыльцо ближайшей покинутой рыбацкой хижины, эфемерной тенью застывшей у берег реки.  
Тишина в трубке кажется такой долгой, что Скуало теряет терпение и уже набирает в грудь воздуха, чтобы как следует поторопить Дино в грубой форме, припоминая его родственные связи до последнего колена. Но ответ раздается раньше. Короткий и подходящий.  
\- Мы успеем.  
\- Хижина на берегу. Не пропустите. - Замечает Скуало, нажимая на кнопку отбоя. Хоть координаты у них и были... никогда не лишне уточнить все детали. Особенно, когда дорога каждая секунда.  
\- Так, а теперь ты, - процедил мечник, опуская парня на пыльные замшелые доски.  
Садится рядом, хватает рукой за подбородок и заглядывает в глаза. Всё ещё здесь. Всё ещё в сознании и в состоянии думать. Карие глаза потемнели, затянутые пеленой боли, но в них всё ещё теплится упрямство. Он не сдался. Как жаль, что этого не хватит.  
\- Скуало, прости, - криво усмехается, жмурится, судорожно сжимая пальцы на ране, за что тут же получает по рукам от своего учителя. - Я...  
\- Ты идиот, я знаю. Молчать. - Скуало рычит от злости и досады, от бессилия и тревоги. И он даже не знает, чего в нём больше. Всего намешано, всё кипит, вместе с кровью, бьющейся в висках. Удары сердца заглушают постыдный страх.  
Парень кивает, понимая, что спорить не стоит. Скуало видит, как Такеши поджимает губы в тонкую линию, видит застывшую на лице растерянную улыбку, слышит, как сиплое дыхание вырывается из его груди. Идиот. Держится. Но идиот.  
Тяжелое и темное небо над ними закручивается вихрями облаков. Низко нависшие тучи сочатся дождем, но настолько мелким и жалким, что вряд ли к вечеру перерастет в ливень. Они одни на десятки миль вокруг. А всё могло сложиться иначе, ведь можно было схватить за шиворот Луссурию, хорошенько встряхнуть его, выбивая всю дурь и неприязнь к заданиям в плохую погоду. И всё для мальчишки сложилось бы иначе... Но время уже не повернуть вспять.  
Бледный Такеши сидит перед ним, зажатый, напряженный, из последних сил пытающийся бодриться и показать, что всё в порядке. Пижон. Но оно не в порядке. Это какой-то хренов хаос, рушащий всё на своём пути. Начиная с заданий Занзаса и заканчивая вечерними планами на пиво. Скуало видит, что Ямамото отдаляется от него. Сознание уже не хочет оставаться в его истерзанном теле. Оно стремится туда, где не будет боли и грязных растрескавшихся половиц, о которые скребут пальцы Такеши, когда он пытается восстановить связь с реальностью. Сознание хочет покинуть его. Но кто ему позволит…  
\- Эй, не смей сбегать и оставлять меня со своим трупом, - ещё один шлепок по щекам, приводящий в чувства. Морщится от боли. Пусть лучше морщится, чем застынет.  
Улыбается. Едва заметно. Уголками губ. Но этого уже хватает, сердце Скуало сжимается, он бы предпочел позволить Ямамото рухнуть в обморок и не чувствовать сжигающей боли, но есть вероятность, что он уже не вернется. Её нужно исключить.  
\- Слабак. Рано сдаваться, самурай... - шипит Скуало в надежде достучаться до замутненного разума. - Будь достоин своих предков.  
Карие глаза светлеют, открываются шире. Пересохшие губы дергаются в вялой улыбке. Ещё слышит и понимает, отлично. Пусть в нем проснется хоть что-то, оставшееся ещё в крови от прежних времен. Пусть задумается. Нужно задеть его, пробудить. Скуало бы с большим удовольствием стукнул нерадивого ученика ещё раз, а лучше - головой о стену, к которой тот прислонился, но это могло ухудшить его состояние. Приходилось разговаривать, а это у Скуало получалось не слишком хорошо. Успокаивать он точно не умел, да никогда и не пытался научиться, значит - нужно раздражать. А вот в этом у него был талант. Человек, знающий тысячу и один способ довести Занзаса до ручки, просто не может облажаться с мелким азиатским мальчишкой.  
Кровь из раны не хлещет. Дурной это признак или хороший - Скуало не знал. Но бледное лицо Ямамото наводило его на мысль, что всё же не очень хороший. О, он никогда не забудет этот день, если единственный ученик умрет у него на руках от идиотской раны, которой можно было избежать. Скуало скорее отрубил бы себе вторую руку, чем позволил такому случиться. Но это всё же случилось. Невероятная случайность, огромный позор и полнейшая задница - вот что это было. Увлекшись самобичеванием и отборным мысленным матом, Скуало пропустил миг, когда Такеши немного пришел в себя, выныривая из того омута, в который утаскивало его ранение.  
\- Ты... беспокоишься, - пересохшие губы с трудом выталкивают слова, пока дрожащая рука тянется к щеке Скуало, касаясь её, оставляя после себя теплый росчерк.  
На его щеке кровь. Скуало кожей ощущает это и страх становится гуще, заполняет его, проникая в каждую клетку, заставляя сердце биться всё сильнее. Нервничающий Скуало резок и жесток. Ещё хуже, чем обычно. И он это знает.  
\- Ещё бы я не беспокоился, пацан! Позорище-то какое! Я не хочу совершать ритуальное самоубийство из-за того, что мне попался ни на что не способный ученик. - Окрик получается громче, чем он рассчитывал, но выше, чем хотелось бы. В его голосе тревога, он чувствует это, кажется, на ощупь. Чувствует, стирая тыльной стороной ладони со своей щеки кровь и хватая дрожащие пальцы Такеши.  
\- Харакири, - усмехаясь одними глазами, проговаривает Такеши (повтор). - Это называется...  
\- Да-да, я понял. Ваши идиотские самурайские слова уже знает каждый второй. - Раздраженно бросает Скуало, крепко сжимая в ладони пальцы Ямамото.  
Мечник сужает глаза, глядя, как морщится мальчишка. Чтобы отвлечь от боли в одной части тела, нужно просто добавить её в другой. На миг сознание удаётся обмануть и этого достаточно. Парень всё ещё с ним, всё ещё соображает.  
Пальцы холодные и влажные от крови, они сжимают его руку, не желая отпускать.  
\- Ты первый, а не второй, - свистящее дыхание раздражает, хочется, чтобы парень заткнулся, но запретив ему это, Скуало снова не будет уверен, что тот не хлопнется в обморок. Похоже, подействовало, Ямамото смотрел на него осознанно, уверенно, хотя глаза и были мутными от того, что приходилось переживать его телу.  
\- Если я забыл одно слово, это не значит, что я идиот, - Скуало откровенно злился. Как ребенок, которого постыдно застукали на невыученном уроке. Хоть он и ориентировался больше в современном японском, на достаточном уровне для общения и выживания в поднебесной, не углубляясь в историю, но уж такую попсовую чепуху знают все. Даже те, кто не интересуется древними обычаями востока.  
Такеши всё ещё улыбался. Скуало казалось, что даже если Ямамото пристрелить, он всё равно будет улыбаться. Несносный мальчишка. Самым неприятным здесь был факт, что Скуало мог это простить, хотя бы за то, что парень всё ещё был жив. Пусть хоть хреновы стихи по памяти читает, только не закрывает глаза. Где там эти медики Каваллоне...  
Вариец мысленно пообещал себе, что если Такеши умрет, следующим за ним отправится Дино. Это была мрачная заметка, зарубка на дереве заблудившегося в лесу. Чтобы не забыть, чтобы за что-то удержаться. Просто и без эмоций. Если такое произойдет, Скуало будет уже не до них.  
Но улыбка Ямамото стала совсем нехорошей. Скуало чувствовал в ней какой-то подвох. Мысли читать он не умел, о чем успел пожалеть уже пару раз.  
\- Скуало... если я не умру... - это был громкий шепот. Похоже, говорить парню было сложно, но не так уж больно. Иначе бы заткнулся раньше. - Пообещай кое-что...  
\- Нихрена себе ты обнаглел! - Вскипел мечник. Такеши решил поиметь с него выгоду. Как малец, которого сначала отвели на прием к зубному, а потом, чтобы задобрить, осчастливили конфетой.  
Однако Ямамото явно говорил это с трудом. И не столько физическим, сколько моральным. Вариец видел, что тот осознавал всю серьезность ситуации. Вполне возможно, что в других условиях он бы не рискнул просить о чем-либо. Скуало знал всю наивность и легкомысленность Такеши, знал и то, что порой тот бывает настолько серьезным и опасным, что даже сам учитель не в состоянии справиться с ним с двух-трех ударов. А ещё Скуало знал, что проносится в голове в секунды, которые могут стать последними. Он слишком часто бывал на грани, чтобы игнорировать её послания. Это то, что для него сейчас важно. Вещь их разряда тех, о которых жалеют только в самом конце, когда исправить уже ничего нельзя. О таком постоянно думают и говорят себе – позже. Успеется. Пока не становится слишком поздно. Возможно, что-то важное, а может и пустяк, не стоящий воспоминаний, но засевший в голове и держащий его на поверхности до последнего вздоха. Это тот крючок, за который можно зацепиться.  
Сделав вдох, он только кивнул, дав разрешение на просьбу. Мечник готов был даже её выполнить, лишь бы она не стала последней.  
\- Сюдо, - прошептал Такеши, глядя в глаза. Взгляд острый, сосредоточенный и уже... неуверенный? – Включи его в моё обучение.  
\- Что? - переспросил Скуало, подумав, что просто не расслышал.  
\- Сюдо. - Четко повторил Ямамото.  
Он явно на что-то намекал. Давал понять что-то... Скуало ощутил укол стыда. Невероятно неприятный укол. Он не знал этого слова. Скорее всего, что оно обозначало нечто не используемое в повседневной жизни. Но что мог потребовать от него пацан? Наверняка, это было просто и глупо, как и сам Такеши. В конце концов, у Скуало всегда будет шанс сослаться на невменяемость пациента и слить обещание.  
Какой тонко продуманный обман для себя. Скрежеща зубами, мечник ответил, уже зная, что переспросить будет унизительно, а не согласиться - подло и по-детски.  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Хорошо? - сиплый шепот.  
\- Обещаю. - Раздраженно процедил Скуало. - Только если это не какая-нибудь твоя идиотская шутка. А то порублю лично в капусту, даже если не сдохнешь.  
Ямамото согласно кивнул, принимая правила игры. Значит, был уверен в том, что предлагал. Свинцовое небо над ними темнело. Дождь усиливался. Мечник до хруста в суставах сжимал окровавленные пальцы мальчишки, когда тот слишком надолго замирал в оцепенении. Клин клином вышибают. Это ему не повредит, но может помочь. К стылой боли привыкают, а к новой – никогда. Пусть отвлечется от раны.  
Ещё несколько бесконечно долгих секунд Скуало созерцал мутную пелену, затягивающую поволокой полуприкрытые глаза Такеши. Ещё несколько тяжелых ударов сердца глухо прозвучали у него в ушах. А потом, наконец, соизволили явиться люди Каваллоне. Спешка, суета, носилки, пришлось много кричать за то, что долго ждали. Скуало отвел душу, оторвался на них так, как не смог на раненном мальчишке. Выплеснул всю ярость, клубившуюся в душе. И ведь было за что.  
\- Одиннадцать минут! - Кричал мечник, запрыгивая в машину. - Одиннадцать! Я уничтожу вас всех вместе с вашим никчемным боссом!  
Машина летела на всех парах. Дорогу им уступали даже те, кто не знал фамилию Каваллоне, блестящими буквами выгравированную на номерном знаке.  
В душе у Скуало всё ещё было смутно, но уже не тяжело. Парень наверняка выживет, люди коня знают своё дело. А потом они все дружно смогут выпить. Кроме Дино. Ему влетит за неповоротливых шавок.  
Одиннадцать минут, подумать только. Ленивые черепахи точь-в-точь как та, которую пригрел их босс. Как там её... Энцио? Кажется так. Но всё это будет позже... А сейчас... Сейчас он должен убедиться в наличии будущего у Ямамото и заглянуть в словарь. Нужно ведь узнать, на что он там махнулся не глядя.


	2. Часть 2. Путь самурая.

_Попав под дождь, ты можешь извлечь из этого полезный урок. Если дождь начинается неожиданно, ты не хочешь намокнуть и поэтому бежишь по улице к своему дому. Но, добежав до дома, ты замечаешь, что все равно промок. Если же ты с самого начала решишь не ускорять шаг, ты промокнешь, но зато не будешь суетиться. Так же нужно действовать в других схожих обстоятельствах. (с)_

Книга с громким глухим звуком захлопнулась в его руках, с её пожелтевших страниц слетело облачко пыли. Скуало уже давно не брал в руки словарь японского, ограничиваясь электронными ресурсами. Но сейчас Скуало лезть в интернет не хотелось.  
Больше всего ему хотелось немедленно отправиться в больницу и прирезать одного мелкого пацана, решившего над ним посмеяться. Такой подставы Скуало не ожидал. В душе вскипала ярость, а губы сами растянулись в кровожадную усмешку. Каков подлец. Да и в истории Японии нашлись темные пятна. Никогда раньше он не углублялся в философию востока, да и повода не было, особенно, если учесть, что стиль его боя далек от стиля самураев. Хороший, остро отточенный европейский меч Скуало был приятнее катаны. А тут, как оказалось, было о чем почитать.  
Негромко тикали часы у стены, шелестели листья в саду за окном замка Варии, где-то на нижнем этаже смеялся Бельфегор, тренирующийся с Вайпер. А Скуало стоял посреди библиотеки у стеллажа со словарем японского в руках и мыслями о древнем сексе - в голове. Пацан сделал его, как маленького и даром. До больнички не так далеко -двадцать минут и можно будет избавиться от чертового Ямамото раз и навсегда. Так опозорить собственного тренера! Каким местом надо было думать?  
Взгляд Скуало скользнул по аккуратным столбикам иероглифов на обложке книги. Ах, ну да, кажется, он знает каким.  
Но первичные шок и ярость уже затирались, сменялись другим спектром эмоций. Удовлетворить свои высокие потребности в жестоком убийстве он всегда успеет. Не стоит спешить, проблема ведь кроется куда глубже.  
Скуало задумчиво провел пальцами в перчатке по корешку книги. Железные оконечности протеза встретили препятствие, позволяя мозгу нарисовать практически четкую картину шероховатостей старой обложки. Мысли вертелись где-то недалеко от 17 века и очередной династии азиатов.  
Зачем мальчишка это сказал? Когда в тебе зияет рана, а время быстро проходит мимо, как-то не до того, чтобы поддевать своего наставника. Конечно, Ямамото любил пошутить, но всегда знал меру и лишний раз на проблемы не нарывался. А тут... Такая чушь.  
Скуало бросил книгу на стол у окна, к остальным фолиантам, которые раскопал, и уселся в кресло, стоявшее у журнального столика. Библиотека была далеко не самым посещаемым местом в особняке, и здесь можно было спокойно подумать. Спокойно, если исключить свист стилетов, стоявший всё время где-то на заднем плане, на самом краю сознания. Но к нему быстро привыкаешь.  
На улице блекло светило солнце и его лучи проникали в помещение, оседая длинными полосами теней на полу. Скуало слушал тиканье часов и звук стилетов, летящих к цели перемежавшийся обрывками разговоров, разобрать которые сквозь толстые стены было невозможно. Он мог различать только голоса.  
Что подстегнуло Ямамото сказать это? Какой вообще смысл брать подобное обещание? Скуало не обманывал себя иллюзиями насчет того, что его ученик сомневался в тяжелом характере собственного учителя. Да, он его не боялся, но и лезть на рожон - идиотская затея. Ради смеха. Вот просто поржать. Нет, на пацана это не похоже. Да и шутка получилась дурацкой. Трахни меня. Ха ха. Как смешно. Последнее желание практически. Да ещё в такой форме... В тупом обещании было что-то значимое. Что-то, что имело большой вес для Такеши. Что он хотел сказать Скуало... И знал, что в других обстоятельствах уже может не успеть, а если успеет - не решится. Абсурд какой-то получается. Но процесс запущен - Скуало дал обещание. Хотя... Может, он сам слишком серьезно к этому отнесся?  
Сквозь плотно подогнанные половицы пола просочился смешок и обрывок какого-то оклика. Ребятки веселились. Тренировки вдвоём всегда полезнее и плодотворнее, чем в одиночку. Однако существует то, что можно постигнуть лишь наедине с собой.  
Скуало фыркнул - так и есть. Он слишком зациклился на этой проблеме. Не стоит придавать такое значение сказанному Такеши, получившему своё первое серьезное ранение в бою. Мало ли что взбредет в голову в последнюю минуту. Вполне возможно, что он уже и сам пожалел о своих словах, и больше о дурацком обещании пацан не вспомнит.

***

 

_Путь Самурая — это, прежде всего, понимание, что ты не знаешь, что может случиться с тобой в следующий миг.  
Нет ничего за пределами текущего мгновения. (с) _

Восстанавливался Ямамото долго. Следующая их тренировка имела место только через месяц после того рокового удара, схваченного им. Весна в Японии выдалась холодной и затяжной. Зима никак не хотела отступать и на деревьях едва-едва начинали появляться первые измученные долгими холодами соцветия. Дверь додзе была закрыта, но откуда-то всё равно просачивался ощутимый сладковатый запах первых весенних цветов. Он щекотал ноздри и раздражал, забыть о нём можно было, только полностью отдавшись бою.  
Разворот, защита, удар - щадящий, скользя, сломать парня на первой же тренировке после месяца, в котором он ни разу не брался за меч, было легко и неосмотрительно. Пришлось бы ждать ещё дольше. Первые травмы, они такие - тяжелые, иссушающие. От помощи Луссурии Ямамото наотрез отказался, несмотря на негодование Скуало. Видимо, по мнению пацана, первое ранение было чем-то важным, что стоило запомнить. Идиот.  
Очередной рывок вперед, подсечка, катана на миг вылетает из рук Такеши, но тот тут же подхватывает её, изящно переводя чужую атаку в свою защиту. Сузив глаза, Скуало замирает, словно акула, ждет подходящего момента для броска. И он наступает между сменой позиций. Молниеносная атака, вариец видит цель и контролирует пространство вокруг себя. Никто и ничто не пройдет. Но Джиро его тоже видит. И бросается наперерез, под ноги, волной Пламени сшибая и сбивая с намеченной дуги.  
Атака смята, Скуало рычит, стряхивая с себя успокаивающее Пламя Дождя. А парнишка смеется, легко и радостно, треплет по холке своего пса. Ласточка, вспарывая воздух голубыми крыльями, проносится мимо. Они радуются, словно живые. Хотя, на самом деле, всего лишь оружие. Похоже, Ямамото это совершенно не волнует, как и его неживого и ненастоящего пса, так живо и весело прыгающего вокруг хозяина с заливистым лаем. Порой то, что ты чувствуешь, значит куда больше, чем то, что ты есть на самом деле.  
Ласточка садится на плечо Скуало, как делает это очень часто после тренировок. Он не глядя, задумчиво касается оперения на её груди, от которого исходит энергия Дождя.  
Какого хера эта птица за ним увязалась? Вон её хозяин, что надо-то? Но Коджиро всё так же цепко держится коготками за толстую ткань его варийской черной униформы. Скуало сам себе кажется похожим на пирата с попугаем на плече. Только повязки на глаз не хватает. Отлично.  
Он уже собирается смахнуть назойливую пичугу с плеча, когда та сама исчезает в волне голубого Пламени - Ямамото загоняет обоих питомцев в их хранилище. Скуало отстегивает от протеза меч и бережно кладет его на дощатый пол, после чего усаживается и сам. Он тяжело дышит, расслабляясь после насыщенного боя. Напротив него опускается Такеши. Смотрит так пронзительно и изучающее, что мечник не выдерживает. Ведет плечами.  
\- Что?  
\- Ну... скажи, это ведь был неплохой приём, правда? Джиро стал совсем послушным. Мне уже легко с ним сражаться, - напрашивается на похвалу. Явно и нагло. Нет, не заслужил.  
\- Я всё ещё дрался с тобой не в полную силу. Посмотрим, что будет, когда ты полностью восстановишься, - криво усмехнулся Скуало. - Пока что это была просто общая тренировка для поддержания боевого духа.  
\- Да... Посмотрим... - Такеши проводит большим пальцем по лезвию своего меча, рассматривая блики, играющие на идеально гладкой стали. После чего Скуало снова ловит на себя взгляд внимательных карих глаз. - Ты обещал мне кое-то. Не забыл? Я всё ещё жив.  
На миг Скуало кажется, что этот удар задел его куда больше всех, нанесенных только что в бою. Он шумно втягивает воздух, выжимая из себя кровожадную ухмылку, но внутри кроется какая-то вязкая пустота.  
\- То, что ты жив, пацан, легко можно исправить. И, нет, я пока склерозом не страдаю. Вот только я и пальцем не пошевелю, пока ты не объяснишь мне, нахрена затеял эту идиотскую шутку и почему считаешь, что я за неё не разрублю тебя на две равные части вот прямо сейчас.  
Ямамото молчал, словно собираясь с мыслями. Он выглядел серьезным, что нисколько не прояснило ситуации. На шутку всё походило меньше и меньше. Такеши запустил руку в растрепанные волосы, вздохнул и спокойным голосом начал:  
\- Знаешь, в тот день... Я впервые почувствовал, что могу умереть. Раньше я никогда не задумывался об этом. Конечно, знал, что бой - это всегда опасность, что нужно быть осторожным и внимательным... Но я впервые так близко увидел смерть. Понял, насколько безответственно относился к некоторым вещам в своей жизни. А когда ты вспомнил о самураях... Я осознал, чего мне не хватает. Такая глупая мысль... - Такеши растеряно улыбнулся, словно вспомнив о чем-то приятном. Скуало покоробило от этой улыбки. - Я подумал, что никогда бы не смог стать самураем, поскольку они знали о смерти всё. И чувствовали её каждую минуту. Они просто знали, что однажды жизнь оборвется и нужно сделать эту жизнь как можно более... значимой. Продать её дорого, понимаешь?  
\- Нет, - искренне ответил Скуало. - По-моему, ты путаешь их с камикадзе.  
\- Камикадзе были позже, - покачал головой Ямамото, рассмеявшись. - И я не о принесении себя в жертву ради великой цели. Я о принятии своей жизни не как данности, а как чего-то... более значимого. Раньше я этого не понимал. Я хочу стать сильнее, Скуало. Стать ответственнее. Я чувствую, что мне этого не хватает.  
\- И ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал из тебя самурая? - Презрительно хмыкнул вариец. - Тебя по голове в том бою не приложили? Я европеец, если ты забыл, и ни черта в вашей философии не смыслю. И смыслить не желаю.  
\- Ты мой наставник, - в карих глазах блеснула сталь. Скуало с трудом мог вспомнить последний раз, когда он видел парнишку таким серьезным. И это «сэнсэй»... Он сказал не тренер, не учитель, а это старое, затасканное слово, которое раньше употреблял только в шутку. Мечник почувствовал, как слово осело на его кожу, словно каленое железо, оставляя клеймо в виде двух иероглифов на ней.  
\- Сэнсэй, - бесцветно повторил Скуало. Ему казалось, что лицо превратилось в каменную маску, и он уже не мог воспроизвести ту же кровожадную ухмылку акулы, как обычно.  
\- Это больше, чем просто тренер. - Серьезно кивнул Такеши.  
\- Я знаю. - Отрезал вариец. - И ты одариваешь меня этим статусом без моего согласия? Не слишком ли самодовольно? Значит, я должен научить тебя древневосточным премудростям... А потом трахнуть. Таким ты хочешь видеть наш план тренировок?  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты показал мне Путь, - просто ответил Ямамото, сжимая пальцы на рукояти Шигуре Кинтоки, тут же превратившемуся из дерева в металл. - Всё остальное я пойму сам.  
Тишина повисла, как раскачивающийся маятник, словно лезвие гильотины, в любой миг готовое рухнуть на голову. Сладкий аромат цветущих садов въедался в ноздри, успокаивал, не позволял окончательно выйти из себя и порубить всё вокруг на щепки. Скуало понимал, чего хочет от него ученик. Пусть не полностью, но за конец нити он уже ухватился.  
Он хочет, чтобы его учили тому, чего сам Скуало не умеет. Он хочет открыть в себе самурая? Прекрасно. Какое высокое стремление. Но причем тут он, Хранитель Дождя Варии, итальянец до мозга костей, с дурным характером и совершенно не восточным взглядом на жизнь. Единственный попавшийся на пути тренер?  
\- И почему это должен делать я? - вслух проговорил Скуало, немигающим взглядом сверля своего ученика.  
Ответом ему послужила широкая и простодушная улыбка. И фраза, ставшая коронным ударом под дых.  
\- Тебе я доверяю.  
После всего, что Скуало ему устраивал? После того, как на первую тренировку он утащил его в бессознательном состоянии, предварительно хорошенько избив?  
\- И поэтому желаешь лечь под меня? - наконец, к Скуало возвращалась его злость, а вместе с ней и возможность виртуозно хамить.  
\- К бусидо можно перейти только через сюдо, - пожал плечами Такеши. - Я читал об этом когда-то, но не придал значения. Кажется, фраза принадлежит кому-то из самураев. Просто... хочу доверять тебе ещё больше. И... чтобы ты тоже мне доверял. Думаю, это будет полезно нам обоим.  
Скуало тянуло истерически заржать после такого заявления, но он сдержался. Только для того, чтобы разозлиться.  
\- С чего ты взял, что я хочу доверять тебе, пацан? Во всём твоём плане не учитывается один важный момент - моё желание. Хочу ли я вникать во все тонкости вашей истории.  
\- Тогда ты просто можешь отказаться, правда? - Такеши снова становился беззаботным. На его лице застыла неуверенная улыбка, а в глазах зажглись огоньки интереса, - Но если ты не захочешь, ты ведь всегда можешь так поступить. А если пообещал - то мог бы хотя бы попытаться понять, о чем я прошу. Никогда не узнаешь, пока не попробуешь, - так любит говорить Цуна.  
Ямамото засмеялся, заставив Скуало задуматься. Парень вырос. Как-то слишком быстро и резко. Из мальчишки, которого Скуало нещадно драл на тренировках и которого пытался спихнуть на Путь меча с Пути бейсбола, он превратился в того киллера, о котором частенько вспоминал аркобалено Реборн, когда дело доходило до боя с участием мальца. Перед ним был совсем другой Такеши. Уже не тот мальчик, что по чистой случайности победил его в бою за Кольцо, но ещё и не самоуверенный Хранитель Вонголы, порой возникающий в воспоминаниях Скуало, как отголосок будущего, построенного Бьякураном.  
Перед ним, сложив руки на коленях, сидел человек, готовый полностью отдаться его воле. И лепи что хочешь, как из пластилина. Безжалостного убийцу или благородного рыцаря. В конце концов, Скуало может развернуть обучение как посчитает нужным. Что Ямамото хотел открыть в себе? Какие потайные кладези информации он ещё скрывает? Скорее всего, этого не знает и он сам. Кровь поколений... Скуало уже много раз видел, как она закипает в жилах Такеши. Могли ли среди его предков быть самураи? О, да, и, похоже, не так уж давно. Мог ли он сам стать одним из них? Вполне.  
Но почему такой странный Путь? Скуало не слишком хорошо понимал суть этой нелепой философии, но что-то в ней всё же было. Наверное, страна, находившаяся в изоляции так долго и при этом достигшая такого развития, что-то да знала о традициях. Возможно, даже больше европейцев, погрязших в средневековых перипетиях и грязных улочках.  
Необходимость спать с Ямамото Скуало мало волновала. При желании он мог возбудиться, всё же секса у него давно не было, а сублимация, переводящая энергию в другое русло, помогала только в бою. Пол партнера его также никогда не смущал - не в его правилах было обращать внимание на такие пустяки. В постели, при выключенном свете все одинаковы. Но вот сама суть... Похоже, Такеши вкладывал её туда больше, чем Скуало был способен понять. По крайней мере, в тот миг.  
Повинуясь неясному порыву, мечник поднялся с пола, подходя ближе к Такеши. Тот не сдвинулся места, лишь проследил за ним взглядом. Хотелось подтверждения, что всё, что он только что услышал, не было плодом больной фантазии.  
Пальцы в тонкой черной перчатке коснулись гладкой шеи, позволив мечнику почувствовать, как бьется под чужой кожей жилка. Провели вниз, к плечу, воротнику белой футболки, скользнули под влажную ткань, коснулись ключицы. Такеши едва слышно выдохнул, но не проронил ни слова. Скуало продолжил своё исследование, ведя кончиками пальцев по затылку, забираясь в густые, темные волосы, оттягивая голову назад. Сердце ускорило свой ход, накатило легкое, но ощутимое возбуждение. Дразнящее чувство. Скуало тут же убрал руку, выпрямляясь, и сделал шаг к двери. Такеши проводил его чуть замутненным взглядом.  
\- Я подумаю над тем, что можно сделать, - как можно безразличнее произнес вариец.  
\- Подумай, - согласный кивок мальчишки, словно от него требовалось одобрение. Какая чушь.  
Скуало отодвинул деревянную дверь додзе, вдыхая сладкий запах японской весны. Что-то внутри него изменилось. И если ещё пару часов назад он бы убил пацана за такое предложение, звучащее как насмешка, то теперь... В его голове выстраивались совершенно иные конструкции. Нагромождаясь друг на друга, перекрываясь, заставляя Скуало всё больше возвращаться к потрепанным страницам книг, в которых он искал информацию о древних японских традициях. Кто знает, это может быть даже интересно.


	3. Часть 3. Погружение в основы.

_Негоже человеку не знать истории и родословной своего клана и его самураев. Но бывают случаи, когда многие знания оказываются препятствием. Так, глубокая осведомленность может помешать в обыденных делах. Это нужно понимать. (с)_

Ярким квадратом света в густеющей темноте библиотеки мерцал экран монитора. У Скуало уже в глазах рябило от иероглифов и «веселых картинок» их сопровождающих. За то время, что он посвятил изучению Древней Японии, мечник почерпнул для себя только две вещи: во-первых, японцы немыслимо усложняли всё простое, и, во-вторых - ему никогда не стать этим самым «сэнсеем». Ни за месяц, ни за год, ни даже за всю жизнь. Не то, чтобы Скуало к этому стремился, но нужно же было с чего-то начинать. Исследовать предмет ему сначала казалось не худшей идеей. Но только сначала. За несколько часов, проведенных в библиотеке, мечник едва не взвыл от злости. Изучать всю эту хрень было невероятно скучно и сложно для понимания. Он успел проклясть всё на свете, включая тупого Ямамото, вместе с его идеями и сломать несколько карандашей в порыве ярости.  
Восточная мудрость никак не шла в голову, и он даже примерно не мог составить себе дальнейший план действий. Умыть Ямамото нужно было в любом случае. Не важно, согласится Скуало на это хреново экспериментальное обучение, или откажется - показать пацану, что от обещания он отказывается сознательно, а не от незнания, было просто-таки делом чести.  
Где-то далеко внизу послышался рев Занзаса и звук разбитого стекла. Скуало скривил губы в хищной усмешке. Кому-то прилетело в голову. Не ему - и ладно.  
Продолжать поиски в интернете было уже откровенно лень. Дело вертелось на одном и том же месте. Как оказалось, найти информацию об этом их «сюдо» не так легко. Всё сводилось к простому принципу - драть своего ученика не только на тренировке, но и после неё.  
Во всех смыслах. Скуало обвел взглядом несколько книг, которые он всё же умудрился найти в замковой библиотеке. Старинные фолианты на японском были с историей и стоили изрядного количества вечнозеленых. Большинство из них преподносили в дар Занзасу по каким-либо поводам те, чьи имена уже давно канули в Лету. В основном, конечно, якудзы. Занзасу было глубоко и от души плевать на всю эту мелочь, и в итоге книги оказывались здесь. Но в них Скуало не нашел практически ничего полезного, и это жутко его злило. К тому же, он так и не отыскал книгу, которую искал тщательнее других. Куда её могли запихнуть, Скуало не знал. В библиотеке он был нечастым гостем, а у кого спросить - так и не придумал. Не у босса же. Тот о своих подарках точно не помнит.  
Хлопнув по крышке стола в сердцах, Скуало уронил голову на стол и глухо зарычал. В нём взыграло неожиданное желание порубить кого-нибудь на кусочки. Медленно и со вкусом. Но подходящих жертв по близости на ум не приходило, а лететь в Намимори было слишком долго - он бы успел остыть.  
Скуало прикрыл глаза, но всё равно видел перед собой иероглифы, словно те отпечатались на обратной стороне век.  
Какого хрена этим обучением пытались добиться самураи? А может, нет такого ответа? Может, это просто пережитки гребанного древнего мира? И хитрожопые самураи просто оправдывали свои педофильские замашки благородными намерениями. Ну да. Это при количестве доступных и искусных гейш и специально обученных мальчиков с веерами. Какая радость в том, чтобы трахать тощего и мелкого пацана? Слишком окольный путь.  
Мечник вздохнул, снова хватив кулаком по столу. Ситуация его раздражала. С одной стороны можно было слить обещание, припугнуть пацана тем, что вовсе забьет на него, и прекратить тренировки на какое-то время. Но этот вариант ему категорически не нравился. Жалко и унизительно. Это значило пойти на попятную уже почти сделав шаг вперед, как если бы... Скуало испугался. Мысль вывела мечника из себя ещё больше. Ну, нет, так легко сдаваться было глупо.  
Вот только... чему он может научить Ямамото? Тот взялся за голову - уже хорошо. Возможно, получится выбить из него бейсбольную дурь и наивность. Конечно, после того, как единожды побывал на грани смерти, многое в башке не прояснится, но хоть что-то - должно было. Вот оно и прояснилось, ага. Какая радость. И решил наш юнец заделаться самураем. Прекрасно, вот только, причем тут он, капитан Варии?  
При всём. Отодвигая эмоции на край сознания, недюжинным усилием воли заставляя себя собраться, и закусив губу, Скуало понимал, что уже однажды взял на себя эту ответственность. Слить обещание означало сдаться. У него есть ученик и ещё есть то, что тот должен усвоить.  
Возможно, нет... Практически наверняка, тот, кто станет Третьим Императором...  
Поток мыслей прервала тихонько скрипнувшая дверь. Кто-то вошел в библиотеку. Скуало пожалел, что не запер дверь. Ему просто в голову не пришло - закрываться на ночь глядя в библиотеке. Не думал он, что кто-то придет его искать. Легкие шаги раздались поблизости - пришелец не собирался скрываться. Когда ощущение чужого присутствия приблизилось, а Скуало шестым чувством мог определять его, благо, опыта хватало, он приоткрыл один глаз. На грани видимости маячили высокие белые сапоги.  
\- Выметайся отсюда, Бел. - Рыкнул Скуало, машинально захлопнув крышку ноутбука. Не хватало ему зрителей.  
\- Капитан, что это ты там делаешь весь вечер? - вкрадчиво проговорили рядом.  
Скуало выдохнул и поднял голову.  
\- Не твоего ума дело, - усмехнулся он, воззрившись на Бельфегора. - Чего надо?  
\- Босс в ярости. И ищет тебя.  
\- А нового что?! - Зарычал Скуало ещё громче, вскакивая на ноги. - Вот черт! Какого хрена снова случилось?!  
Бельфегор картинно развел руками, изобразив на лице улыбку «я тут не причем». Одним широким движением Скуало сгреб в охапку книги и так и запихнул их повыше на полку. Но оставлять Бела наедине с его исследованиями не хотелось. Нечего ему знать об интересах мечника слишком много.  
\- Ну, я сейчас за себя не отвечаю... - шипел он, распихивая книги по соседним полкам. - Чертов босс...  
\- Эм... Капитан, а что ты здесь искал? - с интересом спросил Бельфегор, пытаясь заглянуть через плечо Скуало, чтобы увидеть, какие именно книги он брал.  
\- Будешь много знать - закончишь, как Лука, - хмыкнул Скуало, тут же одарив Бельфегора мощным ударом локтя, и метнул на него кровожадный взгляд. - В грязной луже, с дырой в башке и...  
Вариец запнулся. В его голову пришла совершенно дикая идея, навеянная библиотекой, не иначе. А ведь могло подействовать...  
\- Слышишь, Бел, - Скуало запихнул последнюю книгу на самый верх и повернулся к принцу, с досадой потиравшему ребра, - Где наш кодекс бусидо? То здоровенное издание, в черной обложке... Занзас ещё швырнул его в Вайпер тогда...  
\- С серебряным тиснением? - уточнил Бельфегор, на миг задумавшись. После чего, без паузы выдал: - Третий ряд, со стороны окон, вторая полка сверху. В начале, кажется.  
\- Чертов гений, - с плохо скрываемым восхищением выдохнул Скуало, и его губы сами растянулись в усмешке.  
Случайных встреч не бывает, вот уж точно. Не зря он вспомнил, кто бывал здесь по молодости чаще всех. Похоже, слухи о том, что Бельфегор перечитал всю библиотеку Варии, были не лишены зерна истины. Гением он считался не зря и не только в бою.  
\- А зачем тебе... - начал было Хранитель Урагана, с явным недоверием в голосе, но тут же замолчал, подталкиваемый Скуало к выходу.  
\- Пережду приступ ярости босса за чтением, - шикнул он, выталкивая Бельфегора из библиотеки и захлопывая за собой дверь.  
Пролетом ступеней ниже, Скуало проводил взглядом Урагана, убедившись, что тот отправился куда-то вниз, и набрал в грудь побольше воздуха. Сейчас будет весело. Он был взбешен своей неразрешимой ситуацией, и Занзас в ярости - последнее, что могло помочь расслабиться. Ударом ноги Скуало распахнул тяжелую деревянную дверь и без разрешения шагнул внутрь, на ходу крикнув:  
\- Эй, и чего тебе не спится, Занзас?! Сдай чертовы отчеты принцу и...  
Навстречу ему летела пепельница, на вид очень тяжелая и ужасно твердая. Мечник успел только закрыть глаза.  
***

\- Скуало... Он... Настоящий, что ли? - Ямамото с интересом в глазах, провел рукой по черной обложке книги.  
\- Нет, мать твою, сам нарисовал на циновке за ночь, - огрызнулся Скуало, привалившись плечом к двери додзе.  
\- У нас достать такой было бы сложно, а в Италии - проще простого? - в карих глазах явственно отразилось недоверие, и мечника это задело.  
\- Вы их сами и вывезли все, придурки. Занзасу эту хрень подарил босс якудзы. Но ему она всё равно без надобности. Решил вернуть на историческую Родину, - безразлично хмыкнул вариец, всё больше жалея о своей идее. Ему было откровенно неуютно под этим пронзительным взглядом. Какого хера он вообще решил, что это была хорошая идея - подарить пацану кодекс? Читал бы себе в интернете...  
\- Значит, ты выполнишь обещание. - Это был не вопрос. Скуало заскрежетал зубами, видя, как мягкая, понимающая улыбка коснулась губ Такеши, когда тот закрыл книгу.  
\- Значит, выполню, - Бесцветная фраза, на несколько долгих секунд повисшая в воздухе между ними. Мечник зябко повел плечом, словно желая отмахнуться от собственных слов. Но подобной возможности у него не было, - Собирайся.  
\- Что? - Такеши с таким удивлением посмотрел на своего тренера, что тот даже получил садистское удовольствие, предвкушая шок.  
\- Что слышал. Дважды повторять не буду, - отрезал Скуало, - Ты же хотел найти Путь? Я тебе покажу Путь. Я тебе покажу такой Путь, что ты до конца жизни не свернешь. К гребанному бейсболу уж точно не вернешься. Ты у меня уже к завтрашнему вечеру пощады просить будешь. Тренировки от зари и до полуночи.  
\- Разве для этого нужно куда-то уезжать? - Ямамото засмеялся, озадаченно проведя рукой по волосам. - Каникулы ещё не скоро и выпускной класс всё же...  
\- Каникулы? - Скуало брезгливо поморщился. - О твоих оценках, судя по рассказам Реборна, можно слагать легенды, пацан. Пара пропущенных дней тебя не спасут, зато обеспечат полное погружение в тренировки. Хотя... Если не хочешь, мне как-то до лампочки.  
Подействовало легко и предсказуемо. Скуало даже усмехнулся, когда Такеши поднялся с пола, вкладывая Шигуре Кинтоки в чехол.  
\- Нет, ты прав. В конце концов, если я что-то пропущу - всегда могу взять у Цуны задание. Тренировки важнее. Я больше не могу так глупо ошибиться, как на прошлой миссии.  
Уверенность, застывшая в глазах Ямамото, Скуало определенно нравилась. Всё же плюсов в этом его рвении хватало - пацан, наконец-то, взялся за голову. Можно было открывать шампанское и праздновать победу над мерзким бейсболом. Из парня ещё будет толк. Особенно, если гонять его побольше, а уж это Скуало мог пообещать точно.  
С тех пор, как Девятый недвусмысленно намекнул Занзасу на необходимость вводить в курс дела Десятое поколение, прошло уже достаточно много времени. Занзас воспринял всё совершенно спокойно и с самодовольной ухмылкой. А по возвращению в замок приказал Варии брать мелких на задания и не слишком там за ними следить. В конце концов, если кто-то из Хранителей случайно загнется - такова судьба. Не достоин, значит был.  
Скуало наличие напарника изначально не радовало, но позже он оценил всю перспективу такого альянса. Тренировки, как оказалось, можно проводить непосредственно в сражении, и таких идеальных условий больше нигде не найти. До того переломного боя, в котором Такеши был ранен, всё шло хорошо. А теперь появился шанс вывести Хранителя Дождя Вонголы на новый уровень. Причем, по его собственной инициативе. Поразмыслив над этим, Скуало решил вернуться к своей первой мысли.  
Он будет учить Такеши тому, в чем практически ничего не понимает, подталкивая его к собственным открытиям. Всю восточную мудрость можно переплавить в общую философию. А Путь самурая станет Путем меча. Всё просто и понятно. По крайней мере, так казалось Скуало, пока Ямамото собирал в рюкзак самые необходимые вещи.  
***

Место, в котором на несколько дней решил осесть Скуало, находилось за несколько миль от Намимори. Классический японский домик, стоявший на отшибе. Снять его было нелегко и дорого, но ни то, ни другое мечника не волновало. Решающим фактором стала удаленность от города и наличие самого главного.  
\- Вот здесь тебе и предстоит жить в ближайшие дни, пацан, - Скуало налег на дверь, открывавшуюся только с усилием, похоже, помещением давно никто не пользовался.  
Их взглядам открылось большое и светлое додзе, куда просторнее того маленького зала, в котором тренировался Ямамото ещё с битвы Колец. Свет заполнял всё вокруг, преломляясь в тонких стенах, отражаясь от деревянных балок. Казалось, что светится сам зал, хотя это всего лишь были отблески полуденного солнца, наполнявшего его.  
Через открытую дверь можно было увидеть всё ещё темный сад, покрывающийся первыми весенними цветами. Чуть дальше взгляд уносился вдоль видневшегося вдалеке городка, реки, зеленых холмов, раскинувшихся ниже по склону. Идеально удаленная местность, где можно свободно помахать мечами и не отвлекаться на всякую чепуху.  
\- А здесь много места, - Такеши шагнул в додзе, оглядывая поле будущих боев. - Есть где разгуляться. Думаю, Джиро и Коджиро будут довольны.  
Ямамото лучезарно улыбнулся, заставив Скуало фыркнуть. Это его отношение к оружию из коробочки... Вернее, теперь уже из Кольца. Как можно быть настолько идиотом, чтобы возиться с этими зверюшками? Мечник и сам не мог точно сказать, почему его так раздражала эта несерьезность в обращении с Кольцами. Что ж, можно попробовать её выбить.  
\- Разрешаю отнести вещи наверх, переодеться и вернуться. На всё это у тебя есть пять минут. - Отчеканил Скуало, положив на пол тихо звякнувший меч, и потянулся, разминая застывшие после дороги мышцы.  
Несколько секунд ничего не происходило, и мечник был уверен, что Ямамото уже ушел, послушавшись команды. Но тот был всё ещё в додзе, у двери.  
\- Скуало, - негромко произнес он, заставляя варийца обернуться, - Я рад, что ты согласился.  
Похоже, стереть улыбку с этого лица просто невозможно. Но куда больше внимание Скуало привлекли глаза. Глубокий и осмысленный взгляд, которым смотрел на него Такеши, говорил куда больше, чем его слова. Это была не просто радость, это была благодарность, от которой становилось не по себе. Слишком острая, слишком искренняя, слишком... личная.  
\- Да-да, вали, пока я не пожалел о своём решении, - буркнул Скуало и отвернулся, вслушиваясь в удаляющиеся шаги. Прикрепил меч на протезе. Клацнул замок, надежно соединяя лезвие с его пазом.  
В блестящей стали мечник увидел своё отражение. Если бы не увидел, ни за что бы не подумал, что выглядит так мрачно. Было во всём этом что-то напрягающее. Во всей ситуации, в которую он вляпался. В голове уже выстраивался план дальнейших действий, но особой гениальностью он не отличался. Знаний, которых он нахватался за последние дни, отчаянно не хватало для того, чтобы стать восточным мудрецом, но зато с головой хватало для того, чтобы оставаться Императором мечей с определенным опытом. Скуало воскрешал в памяти свои сражения, все стили, которые он победил и которые имели отношение к Японии. В этом он был профессионалом, и темных пятен в боевой философии для него не было. Куда сложнее казались постулаты бусидо, большинство из которых противоречили друг другу и толком ничего не объясняли. Что ж, ему остаётся только импровизировать и подтолкнуть Такеши на тот Путь, который тот отыщет сам. Пусть станет серьезнее, пусть доработает свою технику боя и поймет, наконец, что такое быть настоящим мечником. А не полу-мечником, полу-спортсменом.  
Вернулся Ямамото неожиданно быстро, уже сменив дорожную одежду на более практичную, с Шигуре Кинтоки в руках и выражением готовности на лице.  
\- Начнем? – хитрая усмешка, видеть которую на губах Такеши приходилось крайне редко. Пацан настроен серьезно.  
\- Да... - Скуало сузил глаза, принимая боевую стойку и позволяя душе развернуться. Вот сейчас Ямамото попляшет...  
Давно у них не было такого яростного сражения. Скуало пришлось быть очень внимательным, чтобы не пропустить ничего, творившегося на краю зрения. Уследить одновременно за псом и ласточкой было задачей не из простых, особенно, если учесть, что приходилось одновременно отбивать атаки Такеши и выстраивать тактику на несколько ходов вперед. Каждый разворот был четко отточен и обдуман, Скуало действовал быстро, но экономно, не переходя сразу в масштабное наступление, выжидая момент, пробуя на прочность защиту то там, то здесь. Ярость и страсть. Восхитительный бой, наполненный искренним желанием победить.  
Волны Пламени Дождя вздымались вокруг них, значительно ухудшая видимость и изрядно портя атаки. Но действовало это на обоих. Убедившись, что поднявшаяся волна очередной атаки не даст Ямамото вовремя перейти в следующую позицию, Скуало прорвал его оборону, точно и гладко входя в бросок, рассекая лезвием воздух. Слева и сверху. Отличный удар. Ласточка бросилась вниз, но Скуало уклонился, отводя дугу атаки влево, псина выпрыгнула из-под локтя Такеши, явно намереваясь провернуть какой-то фокус с Пламенем, но вариец с победным рыком взмыл вверх, перелетая через Джиро раньше, чем тот успеет помешать. Шигуре Кинтоки разрезал воздух перед ним, с лезвия хлынуло пламя.  
Император мечей до предела напряг зрение, читая каждый жест ученика. Сердце стало биться медленнее. Вдох. Выдох. Вот оно!  
Секунда. Всего секунда прошла от того, как Скуало заметил едва соскальзывающие пальцы Такеши с рукояти, до того, как обрушился на него одним мощным и точным ударом.  
Самидарэ. Пятая. Любимая, что ли? Нельзя же так часто использовать одни и те же ходы...  
\- Готов! - Удовлетворенно воскликнул вариец, прижимая лезвие к горлу Такеши, распластавшегося на полу. - Вот здесь у тебя слепое пятно! И псина тебе не поможет, когда противник подойдет на два локтя ближе.  
\- Похоже, так и есть, - беззаботно засмеялся Ямамото, потянувшись на полу. - Зато теперь я знаю, над чем работать.  
\- Оптимистичный идиот, - фыркнул Скуало, убирая меч.  
Прыгающий поблизости Джиро явно не хотел заканчивать бой. Он наворачивал круги по залу, падал на передние лапы, виляя хвостом и настойчиво лая время от времени, чтобы о нем не забыли.  
\- Заткнись, мусор, - Скуало поморщился, вспоминая бросок Джиро в последний миг. Парящая где-то под потолком ласточка очередной раз оказалась у мечника на плече.  
Машинально подняв руку, он коснулся узорных крыльев, сложенных по бокам узкого туловища, - Эй, пацан, почему твоя птица постоянно липнет ко мне? Я ей не насест.  
\- А? - Такеши поднялся с пола только теперь, упираясь ладонями в дощатый пол, - Похоже, ты понравился Коджиро.  
Беззаботный смех Ямамото раздражал даже больше лая его собаки. Вот тупой пацан. И почему вечно ляпнет какую-нибудь хрень...  
На миг Скуало задумался, вспоминая нечто, услышанное уже достаточно давно. В прошлой жизни. В той жизни, которой не было.  
\- Оружие из коробочек, - ровным голосом произнес он, - Перенимает восприятие самого хозяина. Отчасти, эта «синхронизация» бессознательна, отчасти она создавалась для защиты союзников на поле боя. Чтобы закрыть их от случайной атаки. Но в итоге, у коробочки только один хозяин. И только его отношение играет решающую роль.  
Совершенно неожиданно было видеть, как завяла улыбка на лице Такеши. Он вмиг стал серьезным, хотя повода для того особенно не было. Джиро умолк. В зале воцарилась почти абсолютная тишина. Скуало смотрел в глаза своего ученика.  
\- И я повторю свой вопрос снова. Почему твоя ласточка липнет ко мне?  
\- Я же сказал, что доверяю тебе, Скуало, - как-то напряженно улыбнулся Такеши, касаясь Кольца и заставляя своих животных скрыться в вихре Пламени. - Другого ответа у меня всё равно нет.  
Глухие удары сердца отдавались где-то в горле. В голове Скуало всплыло всё, прочитанное за прошлую ночь в замке. Япония - очень странная страна. И история у неё странная. И тёмная. И люди в ней всегда жили... Странные.  
Словно во сне, не веря в то, что он делает, не отдавая себе отчета, Скуало, стащив с руки перчатку, отбросил её в сторону и коснулся подбородка Такеши, провел кончиками пальцев по пересохшим губам, спустился ниже, к шее. Они находились слишком близко, чтобы он не видел, как в карих глазах отразилась уверенность. Готовность идти до конца. Туда, куда скажет Скуало. И так, как он скажет. Это невероятно будоражило и одновременно раздражало. Слишком безотчетное доверие, глупая, наивная, необоснованная трата себя. Какой в этом смысл? Какой...  
Их губы соприкоснулись так быстро и одновременно, что Скуало даже упустил момент, кто начал это первым. Нетерпеливо стащил мятую футболку с влажного от пота торса. Прикоснулся к теплой, чуть смуглой коже, проследил тонкую линию шрама на левом боку, скользящего вдоль ребер.  
Идиот. Оставил. Навсегда. А мог бы просто попросить Лусса всё исправить... И никакого шрама.  
Скуало прикусил чужие губы, словно пробуя их на вкус, пытаясь запомнить ощущение. Когда цепкие руки обвили его шею, мечник окончательно понял, что отступать Такеши не планирует. Ну, каков дурак. И ради чего всё это...  
Пальцы Скуало тщательно изучали все линии тела Такеши, скользя по позвоночнику, словно отсчитывая пальцами позвонки до самой шеи. Скользнули в растрепанные черные волосы на затылке, оттягивая назад в таком яростном и властном порыве подчинить. Эмоции, казалось, взбунтовались внутри Скуало. Все чувства напряглись до предела, словно во время боя.  
Япония - всё же очень странная страна. Сквозь тонкие стены просачивался аромат вечерних цветов и озона. Недавно здесь прошла гроза, что ли... Он не заметил. Вариец ощутил себя неожиданно чужим в этой стране.  
Он касался влажной спины, привлекая Ямамото ближе к себе, видя, как его глаза темнеют от разгорающегося желания. Скуало провел кончиком языка по солоноватой коже, шумно втягивая её запах. Теплый, особенный, личный, ни с кем и ни с чем несравнимый запах. Такой пронизывающий и знакомый.  
Ещё никогда Скуало не чувствовал себя настолько неуместно здесь. Он шел сапогами по этой древней и маленькой стране, сминал её в руках, жестко, бездумно и потребительски, как любой завоеватель. Варвар-европеец, который сколько бы ни пытался понять её, всё равно задевал лишь поверхность воды в глубокой реке.  
Сердце билось громче, заглушая его собственные мысли. Скуало разжал пальцы, ослабляя хватку. Он шумно выдохнул, прижимаясь лбом к острому, обнаженному плечу, ещё несколько затянувшихся секунд приходил в себя, собираясь с мыслями. После чего отстранился, рывком поднимаясь на ноги.  
\- Сегодня нужно отдохнуть и выспаться. - Севшим голосом проговорил Скуало. Кашлянул, пытаясь вернуть себе нормальное состояние. - Чтобы завтра с утра был готов для тренировки. Начнем на заре.  
Мечник ещё успел увидеть тень неожиданной тоски, легшую на лицо Такеши. Но тот быстро собрался.  
\- Как скажешь, - сухой и тихий ответ. Без эмоций. Те, что бушевали в нем сейчас, видимо, были неуместны, а других не оказалось.  
Скуало как-то рассеяно кивнул и быстро покинул додзе. Он стоически добрался до комнаты, которую обозначил, как свою, и только там позволил себе выпустить чувства.  
Со злостью врезав кулаком по косяку двери, он тут же отдернул руку, едва не сложившись пополам. Возбуждение никуда не делось, всё такой же тяжестью давило в паху и с этим нужно было срочно что-то делать. Но это он ещё успеет.  
\- Какого хера... - прошипел мечник.  
Скуало пытался найти объяснение тому, что с ним только что случилось, но ничего достаточно внятного так и не придумал. Он знал только одно - нахрен такое обучение. Нахрен такой эксперимент, если всё должно быть вот так. Трахнуть пацана было слишком легко и просто, но Скуало всем своим существом сопротивлялся сам себе. В мозгу засела мысль, что что-то неправильно. Что-то должно быть не так. Иначе.  
И пока мечник не даст себе четкий ответ на этот вопрос - Ямамото он будет драть исключительно на тренировке. И в два раза сильнее. Вот прямо с завтрашнего дня.


	4. Часть 4. Двойное дно.

_Если нужно что-то сказать, говори без промедления. Если ты будешь говорить позже, люди подумают, что ты оправдываешься. Более того, иногда нужно ошеломить собеседника своей речью. В дополнение к уместно сказанному слову, ты одержишь высшую победу, если сможешь научить своего собеседника чему-то полезному для него. Так нужно действовать на Пути. (с)_

Дверь в комнату Ямамото распахнулась ещё до рассвета.  
\- Вставай, пацан! Нас ждет длительная и изнуряющая тренировка! - жизнерадостно заорал Скуало, подхватывая с пола Шигуре Кинтоки и бросая его на кровать.  
Сонный и взъерошенный Такеши подскочил, протирая глаза и с трудом пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд на своем тренере.  
\- Ты же говорил, что мы начнем на заре... - подавив зевок, пробормотал Ямамото и покосился на едва подернувшееся розовой дымкой небо за окном.  
\- Пока доберемся до места назначения, как раз будет заря, - усмехнулся Скуало. И тут же прикрикнул:  
\- И ждать я тебя не собираюсь! Ноги в руки, последний самурай!  
Надо отдать ему должное, мальчишка не пререкался и не тянул время. Скуало это даже немного огорчило. Он рассчитывал дать тому ещё пару хороших пинков и показать, что они сюда не отдыхать приехали, а тяжело работать. Но Такеши собирался быстро и молча, словно пожарник, разбуженный по тревоге, лишь изредка позволяя себе сонно зевать.  
Шли они не так уж долго. Полянку у края скалы вариец присмотрел ещё когда приезжал осматривать домика впервые. Место ему, определенно, понравилось.  
На улице ещё было совсем темно, а разгоравшийся рассвет едва алел на горизонте. Предрассветная прохлада пробуждала быстро и резко, бодрила, придавая сил, но, в то же время, пробирала до костей. Многие деревья, окружавшие поляну, всё ещё стояли практически голые и только высокие хвойные, названия которых Скуало не знал, были покрыты вечно зеленеющими мелкими иголками. С края обрыва открывался вид на город. Намимори вдали казался маленьким картонным городком, совершенно неживым и нереалистичным.  
\- Скуало, почему мы тренируемся не в додзе? - послышалось за спиной мечника, когда он, шипя, отодвигал от себя очередную хвойную лапу дерева, норовившую заехать прямо в рожу.  
\- Потому что там для нашей тренировки неподходящие условия, - бросил Скуало через плечо, когда они оказались на прогалине. - Нам нужно новое место.  
\- Ого, неплохо, - Такеши подошел к краю отвесной скалы, его взгляд был устремлен на крыши виднеющегося вдали Намимори.  
\- Сейчас - никакого зверья, дополнительных Колец и прочих радостей цивилизации, - провозгласил вариец, - Вчера я обнаружил у тебя очередной дефект. Конечно, слепое пятно есть у каждого мечника, но те, кто с ним не могут совладать, долго не живут.  
\- И у тебя есть? - засунув руки в карманы куртки и поежившись, спросил Такеши. На его лице играла любопытная улыбка и Скуало фыркнул.  
\- Было. Уже давно нет. Я тебе не «каждый».  
\- Знаю. С чего начнем? - Ямамото собрался, вмиг переходя к делу. Скуало это оценил.  
Парня спихнули с кровати ни свет, ни заря, притащили на край обрыва в лесу, а он уже готов вступить в бой. Любопытно. Несмотря на то, как давно он тренирует Такеши, тот всегда находит, чем удивить своего тренера.  
\- С вот этого. - Скуало подошел к Ямамото вплотную. - Глаза закрой.  
\- Зачем это? - Любопытства в глаза парня стало ещё больше.  
\- Собираюсь столкнуть тебя вниз и не хочу сопротивления! - Рявкнул мечник. - Кто-то вчера пел о своём доверии. Закрыл. Быстро.  
Такеши вздохнул и послушно закрыл глаза.  
\- Я действительно доверяю тебе, Скуало. Ты зря не веришь.  
\- Да-да, ты вообще всем подряд доверяешь. Святая наивность, - пробормотал вариец.  
Он видел, как моментально напряглись и заострились черты лица Такеши. Сказанное ему было явно неприятно, хотя он ничего и не ответил. Достав из кармана варийской куртки длинный обрывок черной ткани, Скуало завязал им глаза Ямамото. Завязал капитально и от души, проверив, что ученик не сможет подглядывать, и повязка в бою не сползет.  
\- Избавиться от этой мертвой зоны охренеть как непросто, - объяснял он, крепко затягивая узел. - Мы пойдем в обход. В твоём случае это лучший вариант.  
\- Теперь я точно ничего не увижу и пропустить не смогу, - засмеялся Такеши, потянувшись рукой к повязке.  
\- Стащишь - убью, - пригрозил мечник, тут же врезав по дернувшейся руке.  
Ямамото вертел в руках Шигуре Кинтоки, застыв посреди поляны. Оставшись довольным увиденным, Скуало отошел на несколько шагов назад.  
\- Ты всё ещё слишком сильно полагаешься на зрение, - сказал мечник, ловя на лезвие алые отблески рассвета. Уже совсем скоро поднимется солнце.  
\- И однажды это тебя убьет. Учись ориентироваться по другим признакам.  
\- Например? - поинтересовался Такеши, поворачиваясь на звук голоса.  
\- Человек - до безобразия шумная тварь, - хищно усмехнулся мечник, рубанув мечом по ближайшей ветке, которая тут же с мягким шелестом шлепнулась в мокрую от росы траву. С удовлетворением отметил, как точно проследил Такеши звук, повернувшись на его источник. Рефлексы у парня что надо.  
\- Есть множество признаков, по которым враг может себя выдать, - продолжал Скуало. - Звук шагов, сопение, дыхание, шорох одежды, даже смещение воздушных потоков при движении. Всё это часто может сказать больше, чем то, что ты увидишь. Потому я и выбрал эту поляну. Нет ничего лучше для такой тренировки, чем незнакомая обстановка.  
\- Понял, - просто кивнул Ямамото, крутанув в руке бамбуковый меч и превращая его в сталь. И широко улыбнулся: - А если оступлюсь - окажусь на дне оврага.  
\- Что ж, значит, так тому и быть, - безразлично хмыкнул Скуало. - Нахрена мне такой неповоротливый ученик. Да и Занзас был бы рад уменьшить вашу численность.  
\- Занзасу пора понять, что Цуна всё равно станет боссом, - пожал плечами Такеши, принимая боевую стойку и вскидывая меч.  
\- К его же несчастью. - Прорычал мечник, отталкиваясь от земли и делая быстрый выпад в сторону Ямамото.  
Несколько секунд Скуало был уверен, что мальчишка не отобьет и придется сворачивать атаку, дабы не зашибить парня совсем. Но тот снова его удивил - движение было рваным, неуверенным, но явно не случайным. Лезвия столкнулись, высекая высокую и звонкую ноту.  
\- Неплохо, пацан. Посмотрим, что ты запоешь, когда мы ускоримся, - сузил глаза Скуало, выискивая наиболее подходящий угол атаки.  
Ямамото отбивал удары с хорошей скоростью, он отражал атаки так удачно, что мечник почти уверился в том, что и этот этап они пройдут легко. Но стоило ему перейти на другую сторону поляны, как Такеши пропустил слева целых три удара, отклоняясь назад и выбрасывая меч перед собой. Шигурэ Кинтоки ему не помог, и лезвие снова стало бамбуковым. Сначала Скуало не понял, что изменилось, но стоило ему посмотреть вниз, как всё резко прояснилось.  
\- Идиот, - процедил сквозь зубы мечник, глядя на глину и песок под ногами. - Ты слушал шелест травы? Тупость. Ищи другой ориентир!  
\- Найду. - Неожиданно уверенно парировал Такеши, отбивая удар и переходя в атакующую позицию.  
Вариец удивленно отступил назад, уходя от удара и пытаясь понять, за что зацепился его ученик. Ответа сразу не пришло, и искать его было некогда.  
Прыжок, шаг влево, пригнуться, пропуская удар мимо себя и резко вперед, выбросив меч перед собой.  
Лезвие Скуало встретило препятствие в виде меча Ямамото ещё до того, как атака завершилась. Он сделал ответный ход. Губы Скуало сами растянулись в усмешке. Пацан быстро учился.  
Солнце уже наполовину поднялось над горизонтом, разливая вокруг оранжевое сияние и превращая влажную прохладу утра в дымку. Роса давно сошла, а они всё так же скрещивали мечи на краю обрыва. Две черные тени на фоне безбрежного неба, раскинувшегося над спящим Намимори.  
Один раз сапог Скуало скользнул по глине, и он сам чуть не оступился, но вовремя опомнился, разворачивая атаку по другой дуге и отбрасывая Ямамото назад. Тот покачнулся, едва удержав равновесие и хватаясь рукой за низко нависшую ветку дерева.  
\- Уже один раз труп, - прокомментировал вариец.  
Такеши сделал глубокий вдох и бросился вперед, отводя лезвие меча назад и вправо. Прочитав удар, Скуало поднырнул под линию атаки, отбивая лезвие снизу вверх и не позволяя закончить форму.  
\- Почему ты вчера... остановился? - Такеши занес меч для удара, но тут же сделал шаг назад, возвращаясь в исходную позицию.  
Если бы он атаковал, Скуало мог бы и пропустить такой удар. Он готов был дать голову на отсечение, что пацан не заговорит об этом первым. Как хорошо, что не дал. Проиграл бы вчистую.  
\- Не хотел, - соврал мечник, делая широкий замах и со всей силы атакуя.  
\- Неправда. - Бесцветно и резко. Ещё один удар.  
Ну да, стояк был такой, что не заметить сложно.  
\- Ты действительно хочешь поговорить об этом сейчас?! - Зарычал Скуало, отбивая лезвие противника и тут же атакуя. Атакуя снова и снова, не давая возможности отдышаться.  
\- Почему бы и нет? - Один за другим отражая удары, продолжал гнуть своё Такеши.  
Скуало был рад, что ученик его не видит. И рад был не смотреть в его глаза. Даже если бы хотел, он не нашел бы что на это ответить. Ведь даже для себя - не нашел.  
\- Вот как? Похоже, ты слишком расслабился, раз находишь время болтать! - Вариец ускорил атаку, разворачиваясь и градом ударов обрушиваясь на Ямамото.  
Тот отражал четко, гладко. Ему ещё не удавалось читать каждую атаку, но инстинкты неизменно верно подсказывали лучшую позицию и темп.  
Последний нанесенный Скуало удар был бы смертельным. Если бы он не остановил лезвие в сантиметре от груди Такеши. Тот замер, чувствуя конец атаки.  
\- Реакция хорошая. Но над скоростью тебе ещё работать и работать, - шумно дыша, констатировал Император мечей.  
Сняв лезвие с крепления, Скуало опустился на край скалы, восстанавливая дыхание. Результатом тренировки он в целом был доволен. Солнце уже встало и благополучно скрылось за облаками, лишь изредка прошивая их нитями яркого света.  
\- Ты, правда, думаешь, что я доверяю всем и каждому, Скуало?  
Голос за спиной раздался так неожиданно, что он даже не сразу нашел что ответить.  
\- А разве нет?  
Вопрос прозвучал жестче, чем Скуало хотел. Но у него всегда так получалось.  
Оглянувшись, он увидел, что Такеши уже снял повязку и задумчиво мял её в руке, стоя посреди прогалины. Взгляд, который вернул ему его ученик, был явно не из разряда обычных. Варийцу стало даже как-то не по себе от того, что он увидел в обычно безмятежных карих глазах. Слишком болезненно и серьезно.  
\- Знаешь, если я не отталкиваю людей, это не значит, что я им всем доверяю. Верить и доверять - разные вещи. - Ямамото говорил спокойно, но что-то в его голосе напрягало Скуало. - Просто... в любом человеке есть что-то хорошее. Что-то, что заслуживает доверия. Но очень редко доверие становится полным.  
Уже который раз обходит все щиты и бьет в самое незащищенное место. Чересчур искренне, идиот. Убийственно.  
Скуало поражался тому, как вырос его ученик. И когда успел... Где-то между несуществующим будущим и ненастоящим прошлым... Между боем за Кольцо и столкновением с Генкиши. Какого хрена он вообще говорит такие вещи?  
\- Тогда ты точно выбрал не тот объект для своего доверия, - хмыкнул мечник, поднимаясь с земли. И тут же застыл на месте.  
\- Позволь мне это решать.  
Слова резкие и хлесткие, словно пощечина. И острый, режущий взгляд. Насквозь, как прямой удар. Атака, которую невозможно отразить. Так неожиданно, что Скуало даже разозлиться не успел. Только он попытался осознать, что это сейчас было, как всё уже перевернулось.  
\- Раз тренировка закончена... Пойду, поищу, что на здешней кухне есть съестного, - к Ямамото возвращалось его хорошее расположение духа и беззаботность. Но Скуало видел, что глаза остались такими же серьезными. Тень грусти - словно рябь на воде.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, Такеши отправился вниз по склону, огибая густо растущие деревья. Скуало всё так же стоял на краю оврага, пытаясь отклассифицировать сказанное учеником. Можно ли это воспринимать как хамство? Или обиду? Или вызов? Что это за детская хрень? Занзас бы долго ржал, узнай он какие моральные трудности испытывает его Хранитель Дождя. Не нравится что-то - поруби к чертям, да и все дела. Что тут думать. Нет человека - нет проблемы. Примерно так и Скуало всегда размышлял. До недавних пор. Последнее время он как-то слишком много думает. Стареет, что ли?  
Хмыкнув в ответ собственным мыслям, он побрел обратно. С пацаном явно творилось что-то не то. Ещё понять бы что. Его задели слова о доверии, но это Скуало только раздражало ещё больше. Ну не нужно ему это доверие, что тут такого... Преподнесли редкий дар на блюдечке с голубой каёмочкой, а ему пофиг. Какое несчастье.  
И всё же, что-то было не так. Сколько бы Скуало не пытался выбросить слова Такеши из головы, вывод напрашивался один - если бы было пофиг, не трепал бы себе нервы этим сейчас.  
Добравшись до домика, первым делом мечник отправился в душ. Стоя под холодными струями воды, думалось как-то легче. Но всё не о том. Чем больше времени вариец проводил с Ямамото, тем больше он убеждался, что парень не так прост, как может показаться. За душой у Такеши было нечто большее, чем открытая улыбка и необъяснимый оптимизм. Мечник видел его и в других ситуациях, знал другим. Порой хладнокровию и выдержке парня можно было только позавидовать. Что кроется за эти простодушием?  
Скуало прижался лбом к холодной и мокрой стене, рыча от бессилия и злясь на неожиданную мягкотелость.  
Занзас был прав. Порубить и всё...  
Странные люди - японцы. Двойное, тройное дно. Сколько ни копай - а всего так и не поймешь. Проще всего было бы плюнуть на всё, послать куда подальше эту дилемму и вернуться в Италию. Где всё так знакомо и элементарно. Ярость босса, глупость Луссурии, жадность Вайпер и вездесущий Бельфегор... Где можно рубить направо и налево и не думать об одаренных азиатских мальчиках и глубине характера. Есть моменты, когда лучше просто действовать, а не думать. Именно их всегда больше всего любил Скуало. Так почему теперь он должен меняться? Ни за что. Действительно... Почему?  
Отодвинувшись от стены, Скуало с удивлением отметил простоту новой мысли. Он тряхнул головой, отбрасывая назад изрядно потяжелевшие от воды волосы. И почему раньше в голову не приходили такие простые идеи? Он сам всё усложняет, как эти хреновы японцы. И всё время пытался найти ответ, который был у него под носом.  
Ему следовало принять это раньше. Гордость не позволяла облажаться, заставляла соответствовать тому идеалу, который Скуало себе нарисовал. Он пытался постигнуть философию жизни и боя, которая была ему незнакома и чужда. А следовало всего лишь смотреть и видеть. Созерцать. Любимое занятие этих странных людей с двойным дном и обязательной катаной под подушкой, даже в мирное время... Он пытался дать, а следовало принять.  
Выйдя из душа, Скуало ещё какое-то время бездумно смотрел в окно, наблюдая за тем, как солнце выныривает из пелены туч и скрывается за ними снова. Сквозь стекло лучи падали на старый письменный стол, высекая на нем пыльные полосы теплого дерева.  
Здесь всё имеет темную и светлую сторону. И нет ни чистого, ни грязного, ни доброго, ни злого. Здесь в каждом доме за улыбкой - серьезность, за честью - бесчестие, а в каждой правде скрыта ложь. В стране, где у проституток невинные лица, а грозные воины на досуге пишут трогательные стихи. Здесь за цветением сакуры скрыт блеск меча.  
Взгляд Скуало скользил по верхушкам деревьев и далеким крышам домов тихого городка. Он разгадал маленькую тайну, и это невероятно грело его самолюбие.  
Но теория без практики - ничто. Он должен был узнать скрытую сторону Ямамото. И заодно позволить ей раскрыться.


	5. Часть 5. Личная Япония.

Солнце уже медленно клонилось к закату. По-хорошему, им бы следовало ещё хоть раз за день устроить тренировку, но у Скуало все, что было связано с Ямамото, никогда не бывало по-хорошему. Он определил это для себя уже давно и прочно. А посему, если не днем, так вечером. А если не вечером - значит, ночью, но устроить разгон всё же нужно.  
Скуало сидел в комнате с татами, коих в этом доме имелось целых две, ловя на лезвии меча отблески заката. Ему требовалось подумать, а ничто так не успокаивает, как чистка меча. Едва только он свинтил крышку с бутыли с маслом, как вся комната наполнилась пряным ароматом камелии.  
Хреновы японцы хоть слишком всё и усложняют, и непонятно каким местом думают, а об оружии заботиться умеют. Уже давно мечник заметил, что такие средства, как в Японии, сложно еще где-то достать. Это масло и рисовая бумага - лучшее, что они придумали, пожалуй. На катану его меч был похож мало, но универсальное средство оказалось более чем полезным.  
С удовлетворением наблюдая за тем, как поблескивает отполированная сталь, Скуало думал о том, не закончить ли ему весь этот фарс к чертям. Просто взять и свернуть всё. Вместе с тренировками, с обещанием, с этими выходными... Он ровно настолько же был готов сорваться, бросить всё и вернуться в Италию, насколько не хотел отступать на полпути. Ямамото поднялся не так высоко, чтобы в дальнейшем развиваться самостоятельно. Забить на него сейчас означало оставить его на том же уровне. Навсегда. А это долго. Это целая жизнь. Будущее Третьего Императора мечей и жизнь Второго.  
Скуало скорее бы отрубил себе вторую руку, чем отдал свой титул кому попало. Проиграть врагу - этого он не мог себе позволить. Навсегда покрыть себя таким позором... было бы непростительно. Другое дело - в своё время передать Императорскую корону ученику. Это уже выглядело совершенно иначе. И пусть только пацан кому проиграет по глупости! Он его и с того света достанет.  
Скуало не заметил, как начал остервенело тереть меч клочком рисовой бумаги, но вовремя спохватился. С лучшим лезвием так не обращаются. Любовно проведя по клинку влажной от масла бумагой, вариец поймал лезвием солнечный луч, отражая его и заставляя скользнуть по гладкой светлой стене, мимо большого полукруга окна, в которое влетал теплый вечерний ветер, по темным балкам перекрытия. Отблески плясали на мече, завораживая своим сиянием. Клинок уже давно был продолжением его самого и казался дороже утраченной руки. В комнате пахло камелией, и черт его знает, что там ещё японцы кладут в это своё расчудесное масло. Острый аромат щекотал ноздри, проникая в сознание, будоражил. Чем ярче сияло лезвие, чем больше оно напоминало зеркальную гладь воды своим блеском, тем легче становилось у Скуало на душе. Чего он, в конце концов, так много думает? Надо больше действовать, раз уж решил.  
Закончив с полировкой, Скуало отодвинул в сторону свой набор для чистки, и снова осмотрел лезвие. Выглядело отлично. Неважно, когда следующее задание. Хранитель Дождя Варии всегда должен быть во всеоружии.  
Отложив и лезвие, мечник уставился в окно, обдумывая очередную идею - не напроситься ли на миссию. Это бы прочистило мозги и помогло окунуться в привычную атмосферу. Занзасу, наверняка, ещё найдется, кого убрать.  
Скуало чувствовал, что начинает меняться, и ему это категорически не нравилось. Пацан, определенно, делал его мягче и спокойнее. Это никуда не годилось. Он застрял тут, в этом японском домишке на отшибе, отрезанный от мира и всего, с чем привык жить бок о бок. И ведь он самолично воздвиг эту преграду между ними и внешним миром. Он сам словно закрыл дверь в комнату, оставаясь наедине с собой и своими проблемами. Это его внутренние тени, и пока он не решит ситуацию, пока не даст Такеши толчок к дальнейшему развитию, пока не поймет, что дальше следует делать - дверь не откроется. Всё должно решиться здесь и сейчас.  
\- Скуало, вот ты где! - жизнерадостный голос за спиной заставил мечника поежиться, словно его окатили холодной водой. Как не вовремя.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь?  
\- Медитирую, - отчеканил вариец первое, что пришло в голову. - А ты нарушаешь мой дзен.  
\- Мы тренируемся на улице, а медитируешь ты в зале? - Такеши засмеялся, но мечник так и не обернулся, вслушиваясь в негромкие шаги, - Скуало, ты ничего не перепутал?  
Когда чужие руки уперлись в его плечи, Скуало резко напрягся, хотя ничего особенного в этом жесте не было. Придурок Ямамото решил подурачиться.  
\- Ты и медитация - вещи несовместимые, - послышалось совсем близко, и он хмыкнул. Ладони Такеши на плечах ощущались такой тяжестью и одновременно - теплом, что думать становилось сложнее.  
\- Заткнись. - Коротко оборвал он своего ученика, явно намеревавшегося ещё что-то сказать.  
\- Вот теперь я тебя узнаю, - тихий и веселый смешок. Руки стали легче, мечник почувствовал, как они соскользнули с его плеч и тут же перехватил запястье, дернув на себя, заставляя вернуться.  
Сердце билось так громко, что заглушало поток мыслей. Скуало был ему за это благодарен.  
\- А? - веселье в голосе сменилось удивлением.  
Одним рывком он потянул Ямамото на себя, заставляя опуститься рядом.  
\- Сядь. - Такое же сухое указание. Ни на что более смысловое он сейчас способен не был.  
Только теперь, увидев перед собой внимательные карие глаза, мечник в полной мере осознал то, что ему следовало делать. Если у тебя ничего нет - тебе нечего отдать. Попробуй просто принять. Принять всё, как оно есть - в этой стране без полутонов и однозначных ответов.  
\- Значит, веришь мне? - вопрос тихий и спокойный. Насмешка, настолько притворная, что различить её можно при желании легко.  
\- Верю. - Сталь в глазах. Покой и уверенность.  
\- Пожалеешь. - Простое утверждение, бесцветное и голое. Пальцы мечника коснулись верхних пуговиц на белой рубашке Ямамото.  
\- Ни за что. - Улыбка, надломленная и самоуверенная. И он сам потянулся вперед, преодолевая расстояние между ними, касаясь сухими губами губ Скуало.  
Чертовы пуговицы скользили во всё ещё влажных от масла пальцах, но он сохранял спокойствие. Нужно взять себя в руки и не позволить себе больше, чем следует. Скуало хотел добиться другого.  
Расстегнув застежку униформы, неумело, но с явным нетерпением, Ямамото провел кончиками пальцев по груди своего тренера. До нелепости яркое желание, затягивающее, ослепляющее. Сохранить рассудок будет непросто.  
Обнажая угловатые плечи, стаскивая с Такеши рубашку, и продолжая разбираться с остатками одежды, Скуало ещё успел подумать о том, что, оказывается, юношеское тело действительно, может быть красивым. Древние самураи знали толк не только в мечах.  
Проведя языком по острым ключицам, Скуало попытался запомнить это ощущение теплой и мягкой кожи, неповторимый привкус и дрожь, пробившую парня при этом. Что бы ни было дальше - это уже никогда вот так не повторится. Никогда не будет так необдуманно-остро, несдержанно и в то же время неуверенно.  
Такеши не произносил ни звука, казалось, восприняв приказ замолчать уж очень серьезно. Скуало улавливал его ощущения иначе. По закушенной губе, прикрытых глазах, дрогнувших ресницах, по мелкой дрожи возбуждения и нетерпения, пробегавшей по смуглой коже. Первый явный вздох коснулся его ушей только когда он обхватил Ямамото за поясницу, притягивая к себе и скользя рукой ниже, вдоль бедра. Неосознанно Скуало отметил, что тренировки явно пошли на пользу. У Такеши было сильное тело, крепкие мышцы, несмотря на всё ещё выпирающие ребра и острые коленки. Слишком быстро растет, но всё ещё пацан. И идиот, но это, пожалуй, навсегда.  
Только оглаживая узкие бедра, он понял, что кое о чем забыл. Не планировал такое развитие событий, и всё же... Было во вспыхнувшей в замутненном сознании мысли что-то роковое. Потянувшись к бутыли с маслом камелии, вариец подумал, что, вполне возможно, в древности всё тоже происходило как-то так. Не было ведь у них обширного выбора лубрикантов. Или был?  
В комнате снова разнесся пряный аромат трав, пробираясь в сознание. Он уже почти выветрился, растаял в свежем вечернем воздухе. И вот теперь опять заполнил собой пространство вокруг. Пальцы правой руки стали влажными от масла. Заглянув в глаза Такеши, он понял, что парень знал, что его ждет. И чем только он занимается на досуге... Лучше бы тренировкам больше времени уделил, чем всякой непотребной информации.  
Палец вошел легко и сразу, заставив Ямамото шумно выдохнуть и обхватить плечи Скуало, прижимаясь к нему. Теперь горячее дыхание щекотало ухо и шею мечника, не позволяя ему сохранять трезвый ум и здравую память. Ох, черт...  
Добавив к первому пальцу второй, не торопясь, медленно и методично растягивая Такеши, Скуало практически кожей ощущал уходящие мимо секунды. Хотелось сделать всё скорее. Резче, жестче. Но это было неправильно.  
Обхватив своего ученика за поясницу, он подтянул его ближе, где-то на уровне живота чувствуя чужую твердую и горячую эрекцию. И это сводило с ума ещё больше.  
\- Скуало... скорее... - громкий шепот раздался у самого уха, так близко, что теплые губы коснулись его.  
Мечник хмыкнул, задумавшись, а не боялся ли передумать его ученик, но едва короткие ногти впились в его плечи, пытаясь поторопить, как все мысли тут же испарились. Остались сплошные ощущения, над которыми Скуало пытался взять верх. Обеими руками обхватив талию Такеши, он потянул его, усаживая на себя, заставляя опуститься на свои колени. Возможно, он выбрал не лучший способ, но посвящать парня во все тонкости коленно-локтевой позиции не хотелось. Вообще не хотелось посвящать его в такое. Хотелось видеть его лицо и глаза, то, как болезненная улыбка всё же коснулась его губ, как сузились глаза. Ямамото только промычал нечто нечленораздельное и вряд ли имеющее смысл, и дернулся. Но Скуало остановил его рывок, снова обхватывая скользящую и влажную от пота талию.  
\- Терпи. - Короткое и тихое слово, сорвавшееся с искусанных губ. Почти ласково. Но всегда - почти. Больше он не знал, что сказать. Этого, по его мнению, было достаточно.  
Такеши кивнул, пытаясь расслабиться, отчего сильнее опускался на член Скуало и снова прикусывал губу. Неприятное ощущение впервые вторгающегося в тебя чужеродного тела всегда порождает первый порыв - отстраниться, прекратить. Это инстинктивный страх, но его легко побороть. Со временем.  
Скуало кусал обнаженные плечи, отвлекая, жадно прихватывая клыками кожу, от которой теперь тоже разило камелией. Всё вокруг пропиталось этим чертовым запахом. Всё, целый мир.  
Сквозь шумные вздохи проскользнул едва слышный стон. Мечник усмехнулся, заглянув в потемневшие от желания глаза. Быстро привык. Пора было двигаться дальше.  
Толкнувшись в Такеши, Скуало ослабил хватку, дав тому простор для действий. И дрогнувшие руки, обвившие его шею, расслабились, цепляясь за плечи.  
Он не сразу понял, чего от него хотят. Пожалуй, слишком много новых ощущений, чтобы сразу улавливать мысли своего тренера. Но всё же понял. Губы Ямамото дрогнули, складываясь в улыбку, которой Скуало - а он был в это уверен - никогда не забудет. Уж слишком непривычное и явное выражение желания, боли и счастья. Неповторимая и противоречивая смесь.  
Оттолкнувшись от плотной и шероховатой поверхности татами, Ямамото привстал, снова опускаясь обратно. Нервные окончания Скуало словно прошило током. Он был готов закончить всё прямо сейчас, вот так, резко и мгновенно, держа на руках так тесно сжимающееся вокруг него тело. Но он сдержался, только зашипев.  
Толчок. Ещё один и ещё. Такеши начинал ловить ритм. И все мысли Скуало свернулись в разноцветную воронку образов и ощущений. Никакой конкретики, никакого смысла, только чувства.  
Он видел перед собой смуглую грудь, блестящую от капелек пота, видел, как напрягаются мышцы, чувствовал, как судорожно впиваются в него пальцы Ямамото при каждом движении. На миг Скуало зажмурился, делая глубокий вдох, переводя дыхание, и сжал зубы. Но только на миг. Дальнейшее снова потонуло для него в круговороте ощущений.  
В этот раз он не чувствовал себя чужим. Он знал, что поступает правильно. Он не должен был брать. Никогда не должен был. Ему следует принимать. Принимать это доверие, принимать эти ощущения и позволить своему ученику... учиться, в конце концов. Так было правильно в этом мире. В этой сложной стране. В его внутренней Японии.  
Толчок, вздох, скользящая по плечам до восхитительного приятная и тонкая боль. И снова. И снова. С каждым мигом, каждым вздохом Скуало познавал то, что ранее не видел. Сквозь полуприкрытые глаза, не прячась за веселой улыбкой и смехом, на него смотрел настоящий Такеши. Обнаженный, более чем просто искренний. Настоящий. До оголенных, как провода, нервов.  
Скуало крепче сжал пальцы на бедрах Ямамото. Ему показалось, что железные суставы протеза под черной кожей перчатки сжались даже сильнее, чем было нужно, но когда даже своё тело контролировать сложно, что говорить о механизмах.  
Каждое движение затягивало его всё дальше в лабиринт ощущений. Он был здесь своим. Неотъемлемой частью одного разума, одного движения, целостного организма. В его маленькой Японии. Государство в государстве. Отдельное, огражденное от чужих глаз, неделимой частицей застывшее во времени.  
Жар охватывал всё тело, подчиняя себе. Сердце грохотало в ушах. Ещё один рывок и всё. Дыхание Такеши обжигало, его раскрасневшееся лицо и полуприкрытые веки оставались в воображении Скуало даже когда тот закрывал глаза.  
Так ломаются, крошатся стены, преломляется в гранях свет, искажается рябью гладь воды. Ничто не приходит из ниоткуда и не уходит в никуда. Одно порождает другое. Если доверие дарят - на него найдется ответ.  
Скуало слышал, как с рваным выдохом слетает его имя с губ Ямамото. Особенно резко тот прижимается к вздымающейся груди варийца. Такеши так неожиданно сжался, что у Скуало едва звезды из глаз не посыпались. Чувствуя, как влажное тепло коснулось его живота, он, наконец, позволяет себе последний раз резко толкнуться, прижимая ученика к себе, и с утробным рыком изливаясь в податливое тело.  
Ещё минуту, а может быть и гораздо дольше, Скуало не знал, потеряв счет времени, они сидели так, не двигаясь. Такеши настолько крепко обхватил его плечи и навалился на грудь, что даже дышать было трудно, впрочем, мечник достойно отплатил ему, оставляя синяки на пояснице от чересчур сжавшихся пальцев.  
В воздухе всё ещё был слышен запах масла камелии. Дурманящая штука.  
Скуало негромко выругался, ощущая липкое тепло на животе. Когда Такеши отстранился, он взял клочок рисовой бумаги, впервые решив использовать тот не по назначению.  
\- Нехорошо получилось, - тихий смех Ямамото, отыскивающего свои вещи, свидетельствовало о том, что тот уже вернулся в своё обычное состояние полного придурка.  
Но блеск в глазах, который увидел Скуало, бросив взгляд на своего ученика, говорил, что что-то всё же было необычно.  
\- Надо было брать тебя сзади. Так бы хоть не испачкался, - нарочито жестко проговорил Скуало, - В следующий раз так и сделаю.  
\- Значит, следующий раз будет? - знакомая улыбка и прищур глаз. Чертов пацан.  
\- Значит, будет. - Скуало усмехнулся, подумав о том, что стал немного больше понимать древних самураев.


	6. Часть 6. Доверие.

_Основной принцип каллиграфии - не делать небрежных движений, однако при этом движения кисти могут стать неловкими и закрепощенными. Нужно пойти дальше этого и научиться умело отходить от нормы. Этим принципом надлежит руководствоваться и в других делах. (с)_

Следующие два дня принесли с собой ухудшение погоды. Тучи практически всё время закрывали небо и сквозь их плотную пелену не пробивался ни один луч солнца. На второй день пошел ливень, обещающий затянуться надолго. В небе грохотали молнии, потоки воды проливались на землю, смывая весеннюю пыль и заодно с ней - молодую траву вместе с землей. К середине дня дождь, переросший в ливень, вполне грозил эволюционировать в самую настоящую бурю.  
\- Прекрасная погода для тренировки! - возвестил Скуало, бросив взгляд за окно.  
\- Там же льет, как из ведра, - Такеши задумчиво посмотрел на серую пелену туч и перевел взгляд на своего тренера, - Но ты ведь не шутишь, правда?  
\- И не надейся, - ухмыльнулся мечник, - Или ты рассчитываешь, что сражаться всегда придется только в идеальных погодных условиях?  
Натянув капюшон варийской куртки по самый нос, Скуало решительно шагнул за дверь. Дождь, конечно, выдался знатный. И хоть пока они дошли до уже облюбованной скалы, немного и притих, всё же промочить успел насквозь. Тело ещё не прочувствовало весь драматизм ситуации и, чтобы не замерзнуть, вариец начал бой, как только они достигли вытоптанной площадки на скале.  
\- Сегодня подключай камбио-форму ласточки! - крикнул он Ямамото, перекрывая шум дождя, шелестящего в лесной листве, - Покажи мне, на что ты способен!  
Тот махнул ему с противоположного края поляны, становясь в стойку, и выпустил ласточку. Значит, услышал. Отлично, этот бой не будет легким. Для пацана - точно.  
Усмехнувшись своим мыслям, Скуало рассек воздух мечом, делая прыжок в сторону противника. Он увидел, как хлынуло голубое пламя по лезвию Шигуре Кинтоки. Меч изменялся на глазах. Что ж, пусть он ему поможет. Скуало развернулся в прыжке, наотмашь рубящим ударом отправляя Такеши в грязь. Тот пропустил бросок, как последний слюнтяй, по мнению тренера.  
\- И что это было?! - возопил мечник, за шиворот поднимая Ямамото с земли, - Соберись, тряпка!  
Тот только засмеялся в ответ, пожимая плечами. Не спорил, понимал, значит, что облажался. Ещё один заход, ещё одна атака. Эту Такеши встретил куда более подготовленным. Скуало остался доволен той силой, с которой его лезвие отскочило от пылающего Пламенем Дождя меча. Выглядело уже куда внушительней. Угадал момент, ответил вовремя и под нужным углом, чтобы не зацепило. А что он покажет в ответ на нечто посерьезнее...  
Хранитель Дождя Варии взметнул вокруг себя волну Пламени, сделал несколько шагов назад и ринулся в атаку, рассекая перед собой воздух с неимоверной скоростью. Он практически был уверен, что увидел замешательство в глазах Такеши. Не успевает. Хронически не успевает. Но парень оказался готов.  
В последний миг, он взмахнул мечом, создавая перед собой стену дождя. Ну вот. Снова этот прием. Скуало затормозил слишком поздно, чтобы уклониться. Вынырнувший, словно из неоткуда, меч уже летел ему навстречу. Вариец зарычал, отпрыгивая в сторону и выбрасывая перед собой лезвие. Удар был слишком мощным, стали не удалось погасить его полностью, и он ощутил, как ботинки зарываются в мокрую глину по самые щиколотки. Земля уходила из-под ног и уже у самого края скалы мечник затормозил, ухватившись за тонкий ствол дерева неподалеку и с силой оттолкнулся от него. Такеши начал сдавать позиции только когда Скуало усилил наступление, оттесняя его под лапы хвойных деревьев, растущих вокруг поляны. Удар за ударом позволял Скуало всё дальше отойти от опасного края обрыва. Это давало ему фору при защите.  
Вода текла за шиворот, хлюпала под ногами, насквозь промочила куртку и рубашку под ней. Одежда становилась тяжелее, как и мешавшие теперь волосы. Но Скуало не обращал на это никакого внимания, увлекшись активным наступлением. Ямамото реагировал медленно, но его защита была непробиваема, а атаки заставляли тренера напрячься, чтобы не ударить в грязь лицом. В буквальном и переносном смыслах.  
Небо прошивали белые нити молний, при свете которых всё становилось видно куда лучше, чем под темной пеленой туч. В такие редкие моменты, Скуало особенно яростно переходил в атаку, просчитывая расстояние и силу для следующего броска. Это было уже интуитивно и подсознательно. Каждый шаг позволял ему определить, откуда в следующий раз лучше атаковать, чтобы задеть противника как можно сильнее. Сражаться с Ямамото было легко и сложно одновременно. Легко - потому что не нужно было переживать о его целости и сохранности. Увлекшись, Скуало вполне мог не успеть остановиться и случайным ударом зашибить неудачливого ученика. Но для такого Такеши дрался слишком хорошо, и из этого вытекала вся сложность. Противостоять такому натиску было непросто. Даже очень. Скуало уже определил, что Ямамото лучше сбивать с атаки до того, как тот успеет завершить форму. Потому что, едва ему это удавалось, как мощный вихрь атаки задержать уже было практически невозможно. Пацан выполнял серии атак так виртуозно, что только и смотри в оба - заденет. Они уже были насквозь промокшие и по уши в брызгах грязи и глины. Вариец к тому же оказался весь в хвойных иголках, осыпавшихся на него с одной из случайно срубленных веток. Они путались в челке и нарушали видимость.  
Откинув назад мокрые волосы, Скуало нахмурился, за долю секунды предположив сразу две атаки, которые мог использовать Ямамото. А пацан неплох. Варианты слишком отличались, чтобы можно было выбрать один. Итак, какая же?  
Вспыхнувший с новой силой меч, яркой вспышкой взметнулся впереди, позволив Скуало просчитать атаку. И всё же... Что-то ему не нравилось во всём этом. Но думать уже было некогда. Бросившись в наступление, мечник запоздало понял, что именно. Перемещение из такой позиции было молниеносным. Его обманули. Такеши тут же очутился у него за спиной, занося меч для удара. Не успел. Вариец отразил атаку, но слишком поздно. Волной Пламени, смешанного с водой дождя, его отбросило в сторону и только благодаря случаю, не смыло со скалы. Ямамото дернулся, чтобы схватить его, но Скуало успел раньше.  
\- Не смей жалеть врага на поле боя! - рявкнул он, отталкиваясь от грязной жижи под ногами, и со всей возможной скоростью бросился обратно, вскинув меч.  
На лице Такеши отобразилось удивление, но он быстро собрался. Вариец не прощал ошибок. И каждая атака могла стать последней. Как одна из них и стала. Как это часто бывает, когда сражаются достойные противники, исход боя решила случайность. Одна простенькая, быстрая подсечка и Такеши оказался на земле с мечом возле горла.  
\- Вот и всё. Работай над внимательностью! Дождь не должен тебе мешать! - Прорычал Скуало, убирая меч и позволяя ученику подняться.  
\- Ладно-ладно, я понял! - засмеялся в ответ Такеши, словно только что выиграл он сам.  
Варийца это раздражало. Придурок. Ни к чему не может относиться серьезно. Пижон и разгильдяй... Но всё же заметно поднялся по уровню. И очень быстро. У Скуало уже складывалось ощущение, что обучение Ямамото происходит рывками. Тот может долгое время ничего не делать и оставаться на одном и том же уровне, только для того, чтобы потом моментально вырасти настолько, что может удивить даже своего тренера. Бредя обратно до дома и утопая в грязи, Скуало думал о том, что следует больше внимания уделять тому, что делает пацан, когда его нет рядом. В конце концов, пригрозить ему жестокой расправой, если не возьмется за голову и не будет заниматься сам каждый день. Не может же он всё время быть в Японии, в самом деле. Надо бы и самому развивать технику. Неожиданно для себя, мечник обнаружил, что фраза «всё время быть в Японии» не вызвала у него негативных эмоций. Эта страна может слишком глубоко пустить корни, если хоть раз позволить ей пробраться в своё сердце. Нужно быть осторожнее с Востоком. Он цепляет слишком медленно и незаметно для того, чтобы бороться.  
Хмыкнув, Скуало захлопнул за собой дверь дома и сразу сбросил промокшую куртку. Не помогло. Разгоряченное боем тело уже начинало охлаждаться и становилось холоднее. Оказавшись в своей комнате, мечник быстро переоделся в сухую одежду. Простыть было бы очень некстати. Как только придется возвращаться в Варию... Нужно быть готовым ко всему. И уж точно не тратить время на болячки. Скуало с удивлением отметил то, что ему «придется» возвращаться в Варию. Да что за идиотские мысли? Ещё совсем недавно он был готов сорваться и первым рейсом улететь в Италию, а теперь подумывает о том, чтобы продлить свой отпуск... Нет уж. Нечего так раскисать. Он чересчур увлекся тренировкой подрастающего поколения и пора бы возвращаться к прямым обязанностям.  
Отжав волосы над раковиной в ванной, Скуало, шипя ругательства на итальянском, вытаскивал из прядей иголки хвои. Только этого не хватало. Просто прекрасно. Что может быть лучше, чем расчесывание волос после такой прогулки?  
Словно в ответ на его мысли, мигнул и погас свет круглой оранжевой люстры под потолком. Наступил приятный полумрак, в котором оставались только очертания предметов и серый цвет, заливавший всё вокруг.  
Взвыв, Скуало хлопнулся головой о зеркало, запоздало подумав, что мог и прошибить. Зеркало или голову. Конечно, теперь ему будет значительно проще. За окном бушевала непогода, дождь усиливался, стуча в окна и по крыше. В царившей тишине очень громкими показались быстрые шаги Ямамото.  
\- Эм... Скуало, кажется, мы остались без электричества, - будничным тоном провозгласил с порога Такеши. Он уже тоже переоделся в сухую футболку и брюки и явно искал себе компанию.  
\- Да неужели?! - саркастически заметил мечник, выходя из ванной. - И как ты это заметил? Я бы не догадался. Иди, поищи свечи. Кажется, я видел несколько в гостиной на полке.  
\- Хорошо.  
Парень испарился достаточно быстро, чтобы не попасть под горячую руку. Скуало совершенно не радовала перспектива застрять здесь ещё и без благ цивилизации. Теперь ещё придется сидеть в темноте. Вздохнув, он опустился на край кровати и принялся расчесывать активно сопротивляющиеся этому волосы. Расческа застревала в мокрых прядях, путая их и жутко раздражая. Но зато иголок больше не было.  
Такеши вернулся уже с зажженной свечой в подсвечнике и парой запасных.  
\- Я эту оставлю тебе... - начал он, но тут же замолчал, так и не договорив.  
Скуало оглянулся, не сразу поняв, что заставило заткнуться такого болтливого парня. Ямамото с интересом смотрел на него, держа в руках свечи. Только через несколько секунд затянувшегося молчания, тот догадался водрузить свою ношу на прикроватную тумбу.  
\- Что?! - не выдержал взгляда Скуало.  
Парень уже пару раз видел, как он расчесывается и ни разу это такой реакции не вызывало. Хотя похожий взгляд он уже видел. От такого взгляда вмиг становилось не по себе.  
\- Ну... в темноте, наверное, неудобно расчесываться самому. Давай я помогу? - Такеши сделал шаг ближе, тем самым заставив Скуало нервно дернуться.  
\- Это ещё зачем? Я прекрасно справляюсь. И у меня есть свеча. Даже не думай об этом! - как только возможно резко ответил мечник, сжимая расческу так, словно планировал в случае необходимости защищаться ею.  
\- Да ладно тебе. Я аккуратно. Это ведь не сложно, правда?  
Скуало даже опешил. Пацан решил, что он боится без волос остаться, что ли? Нет, он, конечно, не боялся... Но процедура была не из приятных.  
\- Давай. - Такеши уселся на кровать с другой стороны и протянул руку, мягко улыбаясь.  
Яркие отблески огонька света плясали в отражении окна, покрытого каплями воды. В комнате стало тихо и только шум ливня за окном напоминал о том, чему нужно сказать спасибо за ранние сумерки. Ну и... почему, собственно, нет?  
\- Вырвешь хоть пару волосков - нашинкую, - прошипел Скуало, вкладывая в протянутую ладонь расческу, и отвернулся.  
\- Ты ими так дорожишь? - Такеши засмеялся, и мечник почувствовал, как его волос легко коснулись чужие руки.  
\- Нет, это, мать твою, охрененно больно. - Отчеканил вариец.  
\- Ты не боишься ранений, но переживаешь из-за волос? - удивление в голосе было таким насмешливым, что захотелось развернуться и врезать со всей силы.  
\- Я вообще ничего не боюсь. Просто раздражает, - буркнул Скуало, отметив, что пацан всё же не соврал. Он расчесывал волосы, действительно, аккуратно и медленно. Возможно, ещё и потому, что вряд ли делал подобное раньше.  
Руки Ямамото мягко перебирали пряди, расчесывая их планомерно и постепенно, и мокрые волосы быстро высыхали. Воспользоваться его помощью в итоге оказалось не такой уж плохой идеей.  
\- Луссу это нравилось до чертиков почему-то, - хмыкнул мечник, вспомнив Солнце Варии, так изрядно потрепавшего ему нервы своими замашками парикмахера.  
\- Он тебя расчесывал? - голос Такеши в этот раз прозвучал тише, чем раньше. Глухо и мрачно, словно услышанное ему не понравилось. Но уже спустя пару секунд, Скуало подумал, что ему это только почудилось.  
\- Ну да. Когда я не был в состоянии его за это порубить. Например, когда спал, как убитый после миссии. Или занят чем... Подкрадется, сволочь, сзади и вцепится в волосы. Даже косички умудрялся заплетать. И когда только успевал...  
\- Косички... - задумчиво протянул Ямамото.  
\- Да я смотрю, тебе жизнь совсем не дорога, парень? - повысив голос, проговорил Скуало. - Слишком буквально понял бусидо?  
\- Нет-нет, я просто представил, - тут же засмеялся Такеши.  
\- Даже не представляй себе такое, - очередного «парикмахера» мечник бы не вынес.  
Снова замолчали. Скуало всматривался в потеки дождя на окне, думая о том, что такой ливень к утру размоет всю дорогу. Выбираться будет проблематично. Лезть по лужам и вымытым в холмах оврагах - то ещё удовольствие. Пальцы Такеши, медленно перебиравшего его волосы, почему-то успокаивали. Оказалось, расчесывание может быть не таким уж наказанием, если свалить его на кого-нибудь другого. И если этот кто-то - не Луссурия с его рвением к творчеству и «созданию стиля», о чем Хранитель Дождя вспоминал с содроганием.  
\- Вот и всё. - Возвестил Такеши.  
Скуало услышал, как тот положил расческу на тумбу - она глухо стукнула о гладкую поверхность - и снова опустился на кровать, слегка прогнувшуюся под ним.  
\- Хорошо, - вместо благодарности буркнул Скуало, проведя рукой по волосам. Действительно... хорошо. Даже странно.  
\- А это у тебя что?  
Скуало повернулся, чтобы посмотреть, что там ещё увидел Ямамото. Как оказалось, взгляд пацана упал на белую коробку, стоявшую на тумбе всё время, с тех пор, как они приехали.  
\- А хрен его знает, - пожал плечами мечник. - Она здесь всегда была. Наверное, какая-нибудь деталь интерьера, чтоб его.  
\- Просто я знаю, что. - Такеши потянулся за коробочкой. Открыл её, демонстрируя содержимое своему тренеру.  
Только теперь тот заметил, что за коробкой лежала кисть. Как же они называют её... Фудэ, кажется, так. В коробке находилась ещё одна кисть потоньше, пузырек чернил и аккуратно сложенная самодельная бумага.  
\- В школе у нас была каллиграфия... У меня дома почти такой же. - Такеши открыл пузырек и, обмакнув в него кисть, провел несколько черт на рисовой бумаге. Получился занятный иероглиф.  
\- Хреновая у вас каллиграфия была, - усмехнулся мечник, оценив качество «живописи». Он видел и лучше, - Или это ты такой каллиграф хреновый.  
\- Ну да, у меня по ней были далеко не лучшие оценки в классе, - Такеши смущенно рассмеялся и отставил коробку, взъерошив ершик черных волос на затылке. - Слушай, Скуало... Я тут вспомнил, как в одном фильме видел, что при помощи этих чернил можно рисовать и на коже. Раз уж всё равно темно... Делать нечего... Может, попробуем?  
Мечник был настолько ошарашен подобным предложением, что даже разозлился не сразу. А когда пришел в себя, злиться уже перехотелось. Захотелось ржать.  
\- Я почти уверен, что это был порно-фильм, - сузив глаза, с усмешкой проговорил он.  
\- Нет, - Такеши, улыбнулся, казалось, смутившись ещё больше, но скрывал это настолько тщательно, что Скуало наверняка так и не понял. А в неверном свете свечи разглядеть выражение лица уже было сложно. - Там говорилось, что это помогает создать доверие.  
\- Ах, вот оно что, - Скуало всё же засмеялся, поняв, куда клонит его ученик. - Ты снова с этой своей наивностью? Доверие, говоришь? Чушь. Давай, рисуй, хрен с тобой. Это ничего не изменит. Увидишь.  
Мечник стащил с себя рубашку, бросая её под ноги, и снова повернулся спиной к Ямамото.  
\- Не желаю видеть эти каракули. Учти, как только закончишь - вмажу так, что больше не захочется. Посмотришь на моё доверие.  
\- Договорились. - Вполне серьезно сказали за спиной. Но что-то в голосе Такеши ему не понравилось. Пацан заранее был настроен на победу.  
Когда влажная и холодная кисть коснулась плеча, Скуало едва не дернулся, подавив в себе желание послать Ямамото куда подальше. Прохладно и щекотно. Странное, диковинное, совершенно непривычное ощущение. Краска высыхала быстро, не оставляя неприятных ощущений на коже, а потому не мешала особо.  
\- Только матов там не пиши. А то вдруг я проверю, - бросил он, оглянувшись через плечо.  
\- Не буду, - снова звонкий и веселый смех.  
Кисть мягко проходилась по спине, щекоча ворсом, оставляя на некоторое время после себя влажный след. Судя по ощущениям, иероглифы Такеши писал мелко и тщательно. Некоторые простые и знакомые Скуало легко себе представлял. Количество черт, росчерк... Занятное, должно быть, зрелище.  
Огонек уже сгоревшей наполовину свечи, мелко подрагивал время от времени. По стеклу всё так же стучал дождь, а вдалеке были слышны раскаты грома.  
Скуало ощущал себя неожиданно спокойно. Шум дождя за окном успокаивал, убаюкивал, позволяя не думать ни о чем, кроме него. Сквозь мелодию дождя пробивались только ощущения. Старательно вырисовывая кандзи на лопатках Скуало, Ямамото склонился ниже и тот теперь кожей ощущал его теплое дыхание. Мерное и спокойное. Вдох. Выдох. Мечник прикрыл глаза, отрешившись от тусклого света свечи. Что с ним происходит? Ничего не изменилось от того, что пацан нарисовал пару иероглифов на его спине, но Скуало всё равно чувствовал себя иначе. Легко и свободно. Кроме маленькой комнаты за пеленой дождя, вдали от всех городов, сейчас ничего в мире не существовало. И это было... приятно. Какое бы другое слово он ни пытался подобрать, это было самым подходящим. Непривычно, но приятно.  
Когда кисть коснулась его предплечья, вычерчивая кандзи, Скуало не протестовал. Желание сопротивляться вообще как-то поугасло. Он напомнил себе, что обещал хорошенько вмазать Такеши и подумал, что всё же сделает это. Так, для профилактики.  
Скосив взгляд на левую руку, он увидел, как на ней появился ровный столбик иероглифов. Скуало смог разобрать всего несколько. - «рассвет», «дождь», «звенящий». Не самое удобное положение. И что там написал неугомонный ученик... Места не хватило, что ли...  
Коснувшаяся уже поясницы кисть заставила Скуало выдохнуть и дернуться. Холодное, мокрое и будоражащее ощущение. Это уже чересчур.  
\- Ну ладно, хватит с тебя, - судорожно сглотнув, сказал мечник.  
Такеши вздохнул, но противиться не стал. Скуало оглядел разрисованную аккуратными столбиками слов-картинок руку. Непонятно что написано, с такой стороны, но даже красиво. Потянувшись, мечник довольным голосом объявил:  
\- А вот теперь готовься. Я же говорил, что ничего не изменится. Нифига я тебе доверять больше не стал.  
\- Ошибаешься, Скуало.  
Прозвучало это настолько самоуверенно, что даже удивило. Обернувшись, вариец увидел знакомую теплую улыбку на губах Такеши. С чего столько радости?  
\- Ещё месяц... Да что там, неделю назад... - улыбка стала шире, - Ты бы убил меня за одно такое предложение - дотронуться до твоих волос или вспомнить свои навыки каллиграфии. Но сегодня ты позволил мне это сделать.  
Его снова обвели вокруг пальца. Скуало хотелось ржать пуще прежнего. Он уже давно так не смеялся. Ситуацию глупее и представить себе сложно. За такой трюк даже избить не стыдно. Но как-то не то настроение. И как пацан умудряется одурачить его такими детскими способами... Это поразительное простодушие способно на многое.  
\- Так уж и быть, на этот раз милостиво прощаю, - отмахнулся от ученика мечник. - Теперь бы ещё смыть всю эту дрянь...  
Судя по ответной улыбке Такеши, в этом он тоже не против был помочь. И в душ они отправились уже вместе.


	7. Часть 7. Выбор.

_Отдавать свою жизнь во имя другого человека - вот основной принцип мужеложства. Если он не соблюдается, это позорное занятие. Если же он соблюдается, у тебя не осталось того, чем бы ты не мог пожертвовать во имя своего господина. (с)_

Мобильный жужжал так противно и настойчиво, что Скуало даже думал не отвечать. Назло. Поворочавшись в полусне, он промычал пару нелестных слов о назойливой технике. Телефон нашелся не сразу. Он был где-то в дальнем углу тумбы, а под руку попадалось всё, что угодно, кроме него. Кисточки, чернила, погасшая свеча, бутыль масла... И только, когда рыкнув в раздражении, Скуало оторвал голову от подушки, он смог нашарить чертов мобильник. Вокруг ещё царила темнота, лишь слегка поредевшая к нынешнему моменту, что позволяло предположить очень ранний час.  
Пару секунд вариец бездумно пялился в экран, пытаясь понять, кто и чего от него хочет ни свет ни заря. На экране оранжевым пламенем пылали два огромных икса. Звонок по выделенной линии? Кого-то крепко прижали.  
\- Да, босс. - Севшим голосом прорычал в трубку мечник, тут же закрыв динамик ладонью протеза, и громко кашлянул, прочищая горло. Не иначе Занзас подумает, что его зам пил всю ночь.  
\- Ну что, мусор, наслаждаешься отпуском? - вместо приветствия пробасил Занзас.  
Голос в трубке был такой, что сразу становилось ясно – чем-либо наслаждаться Скуало оставалось недолго.  
\- Ты не представляешь, как... - губы Скуало сами растянулись в усмешке. Действительно, не представляет.  
\- Сейчас я тебе настроение подпорчу. - Никакого сожаления в голосе Занзаса не было, и быть не могло. Но издевки не было тоже. И это насторожило мечника даже больше звонка по выделенной линии.  
\- Я весь внимание.  
\- Есть работа. - Перешел к делу босс. - Из Сицилии было украдено очень ценное кольцо, усиливающее Пламя носящего его. Любое Пламя. Разведка донесла, что оно уже в Японии. Действовало одна неизвестная ранее группировка якудзы. В общей массе - отбросы. Но с ними более-менее умелый мечник. Так что работа как раз для тебя.  
\- Задание? - привычно уточнил Скуало.  
\- Вернуть кольцо в семью - первостепенное. Остальное тебе расскажет наш драный принц. Они с Мармон уже в пути. Так что бери за жабры своего пацана и дуйте в аэропорт. Чтобы через час твоя задница была в Намимори. Вас будет ждать самолет. Пункт назначения - Токио.  
\- Пацана - обязательно? - окончательно просыпаясь, поинтересовался Скуало. Занзас редко настаивал на присутствии младшего поколения Вонголы на миссии, но иногда бывало.  
\- Обязательно. У тебя час. Время пошло.  
В динамике раздались короткие гудки, чередующиеся с длинными. Специальный сигнал линии.  
\- Чтоб тебя... - выдохнул Скуало, уже опустив ноги на пол и готовясь подняться и отправиться будить Ямамото в грубой форме, когда ему в голову пришел один немаловажный факт. Куда это он собрался...  
Повернувшись, мечник толкнул в плечо спящего Хранителя Дождя Вонголы, который вчерашней ночью наотрез отказался валить к себе в комнату.  
\- Просыпайся, пацан, есть работа.  
***

Сборы были как по тревоге, угрюмый и молчаливый Скуало даже не нашел повода поорать на сонного, но быстро собравшегося Ямамото. В аэропорт они успели в последние минуты подаренного им Занзасом часа, и вариец не желал знать, что было бы, не успей они. Мигая желтыми огнями, на мокрой от дождя взлетной полосе их ждал небольшой личный самолет Варии.  
Летели также молча. Скуало думал о том, зачем чертов босс приказал взять с собой пацана. Обычно ничего хорошего это не сулило. Опасная миссия? Надеется, что тот случайно пойдет под нож? Скорее всего, так и было. Вот только Скуало не улыбалось пускать ученика на мясо. Парень, конечно, то ещё счастье, но так бездарно просрать такое количество вложенного в него времени и сил... Нет уж. К тому же... Было ещё что-то, не позволяющее теперь варийцу так наплевательски отнестись к своему долгу. Было обещание, разросшееся до неопределенных размеров и уже явно переходящие все дозволенные границы. Вцепившись в подлокотник кресла, Скуало невидящим взглядом скользил по рваному полотну облаков за толстым стеклом иллюминатора. Это уже дело принципа. В конце-то концов, это его ученик. Да, черт, его! Пацан принадлежит ему, и хрен Занзасу, а не уменьшение поголовья Хранителей за счет такого ценного материала. Пусть прирежет своего Саваду. И то толку больше будет.  
Кто бы сказал ему раньше, что он так будет заботиться о том, сдохнет Такеши на следующей миссии или нет... Спрятав лицо в ладони, Скуало вздохнул, собираясь с мыслями. И как он до такого докатился... Всего-то одно невинное обещание... Хм. Ну да. Невинное. Не суть. И всё же, с нынешним положением вещей придется как-то жить. Можно сколько угодно беситься по этому поводу, но лучше сэкономить время и придумать план получше. Чего бы там ни задумал Занзас, Скуало нужен Третий Император, и он его вылепит сам. Это не то, что способен понять босс. Это путь меча.  
***

В Токио тоже шел дождь. Людей в аэропорту практически не было. Кто-то спал в зале ожидания, кто-то читал, кто-то пялился сквозь стекло на взлетающие самолеты. Но пассажиров можно было пересчитать по пальцам. Сквозь пустой зал, быстрыми, гулко разносящимися эхом шагами, они спешили на стоянку, чтобы поймать такси. Ехать предстояло в злачный райончик.  
\- Координаты он уже прислал? - уже привычно поинтересовался Ямамото, жмурясь от мелкого, бьющего по лицу дождя.  
Это была далеко не первая и не вторая их совместная миссия. Пацан быстро привыкал к новому и запоминал простой алгоритм задания.  
\- Всё здесь. - Скуало продемонстрировал телефон, плюхаясь на заднее сидение такси.  
На карте в мобильном красным было отмечено место назначения. Окраина Токио, бедный и криминальный район. Ехать было не так уж долго, но город даже в такое время был переполнен машинами.  
Скуало поймал себя на том, что столица Японии ему неприятна. Не вызывает никаких положительных ощущений. Он уже несколько раз бывал здесь, но не смог бы узнать её на фото без подсказки. Чертова глобализация. Она стирает всё с лица Земли, заменяя историю шаблонами. Багдад, Нью-Йорк, Лондон или Токио - выйдя на центральную улицу, сейчас сложно сказать, где вы находитесь. Везде неон, реклама, фаст-фуды и дорогие магазины. Токио отличали, разве что, яркие горящие надписи, выложенные из иероглифов. Хотя даже их было не так уж много. Американские лейблы заполонили всё вокруг. Скуало почему-то думал о пагодах и загнутых к небу углах крыш. А ещё о самураях и гейшах. В Токио всего этого не хватало.  
Зато хватало бандитов, такси и банальных проституток. Место, куда их привез таксист, оказалось практически трущобами. Мечник и не думал, что такое местечко можно найти в столице Японии. Как оказалось, можно.  
Выпрыгнув из такси, он огляделся. Дождь утих и видимость наладилась. Безлюдная улица, посветлевшее небо, но так и не поредевшая пелена туч. Рассвет будет незаметным. Ямамото за его спиной расплатился с таксистом и подошел ближе.  
\- И где нам их искать? - спросил он, поравнявшись со Скуало.  
Тот ткнул пальцем в сторону пустынной остановки. Пустынной за исключением трех темных силуэтов.  
\- Долго искать не придется.  
Почему их было трое, мечник понял только когда они подошли ближе. Вайпер восседала на спинке кресел внутри прозрачной и исписанной матом остановки и выглядела совершенно подавленной. Бельфегор, забравшийся на поручни кресла, что-то негромко втолковывал парню в черной куртке, с накинутым на голову капюшоном. Скуало узнал его, только когда тот обернулся на их шаги.  
\- Гокудера! - искренне обрадовался Такеши, увидев одноклассника. - И ты тоже здесь!  
\- Бейсбольный придурок? - Хранитель Урагана его радости от встречи явно не разделял. Подскочив к Ямамото, он сгреб его за шиворот, с яростью крикнув:- Где тебя носило неделю, полоумный? Если бы я не додумался спросить у твоего отца, Десятый так бы и мучился этим вопросом!  
\- Что? - Ямамото удивленно моргнул, переведя взгляд на Скуало. - А какой сегодня день?  
\- Пятница, пацан, пятница, - с усмешкой ответил мечник, только сейчас подумав, что и сам как-то потерял счет дням среди их тренировок.  
\- Ты настолько тупой, что даже календарем пользоваться не умеешь? - Гокудера с отвращением разжал пальцы, отпуская Такеши.  
\- Я совсем потерялся во времени, ты прав. Похоже, мы слишком много тренировались, - беззаботно засмеялся Ямамото, заложив руки за голову и потянувшись.  
Ну да. Или трахались. Скуало едва сдержался, чтобы не добавить это, но место и компания явно были неудачными. Вместо этого он повернулся к Бельфегору.  
\- Доложи обстановку.  
\- Наши птички в клетке, - Бельфегор растянул губы в усмешке, махнув рукой в сторону обшарпанного здания через дорогу от остановки, - Здесь их притон. Шкатулка с кольцом у их босса. Это будет так же просто, как забрать конфету у младенца.  
\- Если бы всё было так просто... - Скуало сдвинул брови, бросив взгляд на указанный дом. - Что задумал Занзас? Условия?  
\- Забрать кольцо и уничтожить клан, - усмешка не сходила с губ принца. – Всех до единого.  
Краем глаза мечник заметил, как сжались в кулаки руки Ямамото. Конечно, такое тот стерпеть не мог. Схватив его за плечо, Скуало отодвинул ученика в сторону, не позволив сказать ни слова.  
\- Старик завтра запихнет ему свою трость по самые гланды за такой произвол. Он в себе вообще? - процедил вариец.  
\- Занзас в рамках своих полномочий. - Бельфегор развел руками. - Они убили четверых наших людей. Трое из них из семьи, один - из союзников. Фактически, босс прав. Это кровная месть.  
\- Девятый снова втихаря сделал из него палача? Прекрасно. - Скуало засмеялся, цепляя лезвие на протез, - через пять минут выступаем.  
\- Нет. - Резко произнес рядом с ним Ямамото. Повернувшись, мечник увидел то неприятное выражение уверенности, которое ему сейчас было совершенно некстати.  
\- А, нет, через десять. - Прошипел Скуало, оттаскивая Ямамото в сторону от остановки.  
\- Занзас не имеет на это права!  
Пацан явно намеревался запороть всю миссию. Чертова честность и хваленая справедливость.  
\- А теперь слушай меня внимательно. - Скуало встретился взглядом с карими глазами, полными решимости. Решимости не убивать. Он прижал парня к стене соседнего здания, не позволяя даже дернуться лишний раз. - Я не намерен выслушивать твоё нытье. У нас есть задание и его нужно выполнить. Похоже, это понимают все, кроме тебя. Взгляни, даже твой дружок с динамитом не против.  
Кивком указав на ссутулившегося в тени остановки Гокудеру, Скуало мысленно поставил пять подготовке Бельфегора. Похоже, Хранителю Урагана неслабо прочистили мозги перед заданием. И он даже знал как. И намеревался проделать то же самое.  
\- И ты считаешь правильным их всех убить? - Сталь, блеснувшая в глазах Такеши, совершенно не нравилась его учителю.  
\- А ты считаешь правильным, видимо, то, что они убили наших людей? - Рявкнул мечник, сильнее вжимая Ямамото в стену. - Они так тоже думают. Без сомнений они вспороли четверых членов нашей семьи. Как тебе такое, пацан? За кольцо. Всего-то. А потом они прихлопнут нас всех и даже не подумают остановиться. А тебя совесть мучает. Святой ты наш. Или ты простишь им всё? А знаешь, вряд ли люди Вонголы хотели сдыхать за кольцо. Вряд ли эти суки спрашивали у них их мнение.  
\- Девятый не мог отдать такой приказ, - голос Такеши дрогнул, а значит, он на правильном пути. – Ты сам сказал, что это приказ Занзаса.  
\- Да ну? - ядовитое удивление, просочившееся в слова Скуало, было очень кстати. - Как много ты знаешь о Девятом? Он добряк только в своей семье. Скидывать на нас грязную работу - его любимое занятие. Лучше, чем Вария, не сделает никто, а в крови мы и так уже по самый локоть. Нравится? Хороша игра в мафию?  
\- Нет, - честно ответил Ямамото. Несмотря на всё ещё уверенный взгляд, Скуало чувствовал, что защита парня дала трещину. - И ты... Ты сделаешь это?  
\- Убью единолично любого, кто встанет у меня на пути? О да. Будет ли ему, чем защищаться, меня не интересует. - Скуало сузил глаза, вглядываясь в своего ученика. - Мы - наёмные убийцы. Не забывай об этом. Это моя работа. Мне говорят убивать - и я убиваю. За деньги и во славу Вонголы. Виват старикану! Не получилось из меня мудрого сенсея, правда? Что ж, это проблема твоя и твоих фантазий!  
Такеши молчал, не пытался вырваться, просто смотрел ему в глаза и молчал. И это невероятно раздражало.  
\- А теперь у тебя два пути. Ты - не наёмник. Твои руки пока чисты. Итак, путь первый - берешь и валишь в аэропорт. С первым утренним рейсом будешь в Намимори под крылышком своего Савады, и забудешь о случившемся и обо мне, как о страшном сне. Оставайся и дальше в плену у своих идеалов. Путь второй - собираешь остатки своей воли и направляешь их в нужное русло. И идешь с нами. До конца. Избавляешься от иллюзий насчет мафии и добродушности Девятого, получаешь свою долю за миссию, и мстишь за смерть тех, кого уже не вернет твоя сраная жалость.  
На минуту повисла тишина. Между ними чувствовалось такое напряжение, что Скуало казалось, ещё секунда - и взгляд ученика прожжет в нем дыру. Насквозь. Навылет.  
\- Я иду с тобой, - настолько тихое, что едва разобрать. Но уверенное, - до конца.  
\- Не пожалеешь? - косая усмешка дается мечнику с трудом. Пересохшие губы кажутся каменными, маской.  
\- Ни за что.  
Де жа вю пронзает болезненной пулей меланхолии. Он уже слышал это. Уже видел эту уверенность в глазах и твердый голос. Не пожалеет.  
\- Пошевеливайся.  
Уже через несколько вдохов они были у покосившегося деревянного дома, приютившегося между двумя кирпичными зданиями. Больше всего здание напоминало клуб или бордель. Яркие вывески облетели и истерлись, прочитать что-либо было сложно, к тому же, дом уже давно не использовали по назначению. Сейчас в нем было гнездо якудзы.  
\- Мы берем на себя этажи выше третьего и кольцо. За вами – зачистка от первого до третьего и подвала, если он есть. - Коротко проинструктировал Скуало уже у самого крыльца.  
\- Всё будет в лучшем виде, капитан, - с предвкушением прошипел Бельфегор, любовно поглаживая стилеты. Ему уже не терпелось начать.  
Гокудера хмыкнул.  
\- Десятый бы это ни за что не одобрил. Ваш босс - псих. Как и вы.  
Теперь Скуало понимал, зачем Занзас приказал взять их с собой. Он хочет, чтобы они это всё видели. Всю ту грязную резню, что предстоит развернуть Варии. И передали своему боссу. Так учат наивных детишек, возомнивших себя Хранителями.  
Мрачными выглядели только Гокудера и Вайпер. Ладно, Скуало мог понять, что вонгольскому щенку это не нравится, но что с малявкой-то?  
\- У тебя акции подешевели, что ли? - рыкнул он, скосив взгляд на Мармон.  
\- Ху-у-уже, - протянул со смехом принц, отвечая вместо Вайпер. - У неё прогорела целая компания. Она у нас теперь почти иждивенец. А я говорил тебе, нечего слияния устраивать с кем попало.  
Бельфегор разразился ещё более громким шипящим смехом.  
\- Заткнись, принц. - Пробормотала Вайпер, поднимаясь вверх по ступеням. - У меня хватит денег и связей, чтобы подпортить тебе жизнь на ближайшее десятилетие.  
Бельфегор тут же подавился смехом, быстро приходя в себя. Похоже, в возможностях Вайпер он не сомневался.  
\- Оставим споры и займемся делами более приятными, - ухмыльнулся он, вышибая дверь в здание.  
Такеши рассек воздух мечом, превращая его в стальной. Скуало бросил взгляд на своего ученика. Тот ответил ему уверенным кивком. Он готов. Пожалуй, даже слишком. Парень, действительно, изменился за последние дни. Подействовало ли на него так ранение, или тренер, Скуало не знал. Но хотел бы верить, что всё же ранение. Он не должен был становиться настолько... важной фигурой в жизни своего ученика. Не мог себе это позволить.  
Едва оказавшись внутри, Скуало нашел взглядом лифт и направился к нему. Говорить Такеши ничего уже не было нужно. Тот прекрасно понимал, что будет дальше.  
Вайпер разворачивала в воздухе сверкающую сеть электрических разрядов, похожих на молнии. Электрошок. Иллюзорный, но его всегда хватает, чтобы остановить противника. Быстро и без особых усилий. Как это на неё похоже. На лестнице раздались шаги, Скуало успел увидеть, как из пролета вылетели двое, на ходу вскидывая катаны. И как веером распустились в руках Бельфегора лезвия стилетов. Он поймал взгляд Гокудеры. Полный ненависти и отвращения. Да, именно это следовало испытывать верным псам Десятого Вонголы. Именно это. А не ту верность и покорность, которую проявлял его ученик. Кто-то рос слишком быстро. Не без его участия.  
А затем двери лифта закрылись, отделяя их от криков и свиста лезвий, от взрывов бомб и шума боя. Лифт ехал медленно и натужно, Скуало подумывал, как бы он совсем не развалился, когда до его ушей донесся негромкий щелчок и шорох. Сомнений быть не могло. Он напрягся, протянув руку ладонью вверх, в сторону Такеши в простом и понятном жесте - дай сюда. Ямамото бросил взгляд на меч в своих руках и кивнул, без раздумий вручая оружие учителю.  
Он - просто часть целого. Шестеренка системы, выстроенной Девятым, которую они однажды обязательно сломают. Скуало верил в это с упорностью и верностью настоящего самурая, которым он никогда не был. А пока что ему остаётся только быть профессионалом и делать то, что должен делать.  
Приняв меч из рук Такеши, Скуало, не раздумывая, вонзил его в пол лифта, услышав глухой звук удара и ощутив толчок. Практически одновременно с этим, едва закончив один удар, Скуало оттолкнулся от пола лифта и вспорол лезвием его крышку, с мрачным удовлетворением услышав крик. Сквозь трещину в потолке начала просачиваться кровь, окрашивая светлую крышу лифта в алый.  
А вот и их этаж. Сделав шаг из лифта, он протянул меч, возвращая его удивленному Такеши.  
\- Хотели накрыть нас в лифте. Хрен им, - сплюнул вариец, обводя коридор внимательным взглядом. - Идем.  
Есть вещи, которым учишься только со временем. Чувствовать врага на расстоянии, убивать раньше, чем успеваешь понять - кого, и рубить, рубить, рубить. Это не путь меча. И не заслуга. И не гордость. Это работа. Грязная, мерзкая, кровавая и хорошо оплачиваемая.  
Коза ностра. Семья - превыше всего. Скуало сделал бросок ещё до того, как противник появился из-за приоткрытой двери. Вокруг яркие фонари, пестрые, обитые тканью стены, драконы, шелка... Он был прав, когда-то это был бордель.  
\- Западная часть - твоя. - Кивнул Скуало, вытаскивая меч из спины трупа. Капли крови ровной линией легли на драпировку стены.  
\- Понял, - сухой шепот и удаляющиеся шаги. Мечник проводил своего ученика взглядом до самого пролета.  
Пусть он делает, что должен. Ему однажды это поможет. И пусть не видит... Не на что ему тут смотреть.  
Разворот, рывок, удар. Голову с плеч. Прыжок, канделябр падает на пол, диван напополам, разворот, удар. Неплохо уворачивается. Но тоже идет под нож. Ещё один и ещё. А их тут немного. Меньше, чем он думал изначально. Скуало стоял посреди большого зала, среди трупов, окровавленных шелков и сорванных с петель дверей.  
Во благо семьи. И только по её наводке. И пусть он не видит... Как поёт сталь, вгрызаясь в тело. Как клацнув, выпускает встроенный механизм в клинке несколько острых, как бритвы, зазубрин. Как изменившийся меч рвет плоть, вырывая крики и вопли ужаса и боли. Это душный и мрачный танец смерти на краю балкона.  
У края обрыва. И пусть он не видит. Что Скуало не жаль. Что он даже ничего не чувствует, отнимая чужие жизни. Что не запоминает их лиц. Они просто идут в расход. На его руках кровь сотен. И тысяч. Сотен тысяч? И нет уже ничего. Ни радости, ни восторга, ни удовлетворения. Ни даже гордости. Это просто работа. Не имеющая к его пути никакого отношения. Это не враги - это мусор.  
Его шаги глухо разносятся в пустых коридорах, когда он поднимается наверх. Мелкие сошки. Они даже не сопротивляются толком, как и их босс. Обозначенный Занзасом «мечник» оказывается таким же мусором, как и его подчиненные. Вряд ли Занзас даже его фото видел, не то, что биографию или навыки. Они никогда не запоминают их имена. А удар поставлен неплохо.  
Скуало сплевывает кровь, бегущую с рассеченной губы. Может остаться шрам. Небольшой. Но такими точно не гордятся.  
Неплохой удар не окупает полнейшее неумение ставить блок. Лезвие рассекает со свистом воздух, заставляя взметнуться новый вихрь алых брызг. Снова вся форма в крови.  
Скуало уже не помнил, сколько парадных мундиров сменил из-за этого. Каждый раз приходят в негодность...  
Это оказалось просто, Бельфегор был прав. Слишком просто, чтобы Скуало что-то почувствовал. Вообще хоть что-то. Внутри зияла пустота. И почему-то очень хотелось вернуться в домик на утесе за Намимори. И боя хотелось. Хорошего, славного, такого, которым можно было бы гордиться. Не судьба.  
Втянув носом пропитавшийся запахом крови воздух, Скуало делает шаг к огромному письменному столу с разбросанными по нему бумагами. На них стоит шкатулка. Времени остаётся совсем мало. Скоро Бельфегор и Вайпер приступят к завершающему этапу - последнему аккорду в этой пьесе. К утру здесь останется только пепелище.  
Во имя Вонголы. И ради неё. Скуало берет со стола шкатулку. Открывает. Пуста. Вот черт. Второй раз с ним этот номер не пройдет. Если кольца нет здесь... Где же ему быть?  
К запаху крови прибавляется запах гари. Бельфегор поджег этаж. Вполне предсказуемо. По его расчетам, как раз столько времени и нужно было, чтобы найти кольцо. Но оно не нашлось.  
В коридоре Скуало налетает на Ямамото. У того изрядно потрепанный вид и рассечена бровь, но в остальном парень цел и невредим. Что радует, особенно, после прошлого задания.  
\- Кольцо... - начинает мечник, но парень перебивает.  
-... у кого-то из охраны. Я видел двоих этажом выше.  
\- Мы должны его забрать. Иначе Занзас расстроится, а когда он расстроен - он дерет нас в пять раз больше. - Цокнул языком Скуало, направляясь к лестничной клетке.  
В этот миг из соседней комнаты выскочила троица. Видимо, из нагрянувшего невовремя подкрепления. Времени было всё меньше. Продуктивнее послать пацана, чем искать то, что не видел.  
\- Найди кольцо. Я с ними разберусь! - не оглядываясь, прорычал вариец, вскидывая меч.  
\- Хорошо.  
Шаги за спиной быстро стихают, а противники впереди надвигаются. Жалкое зрелище. Жалкие противники. Идиотское задание. Назавтра всё превратится в скучный и сухой отчет.  
Но пока что - это грязная бойня и вполне мокрая кровь. Пропитывающая дерево пола и рукава куртки Скуало. Лезвие поёт, тонко и гладко рассекая ткань, плоть, кости, пространство. Всё, что встанет на пути. За Девятого его независимо-зависимая группа убийц пускает на мясо неугодных семье.  
С глухим стуком падают последние двое на пол. Одновременно и гулко. В коридоре уже дышать нечем от дыма. Но пацан не возвращается... Наверное, решил сразу выбираться через лестницу. В этом не было ничего сложного или странного. Они часто в таки случаях договаривались встретиться на улице. Одному выбраться проще.  
Скуало в два прыжка оказывается ниже на пролет лестницы. Первые два этажа уже заполнены дымом и выбирается он практически на ощупь. Бельфегор поторопился. Идиот. Надо отчитать его потом за это.  
На улице уже вся дружная троица застыла на тротуаре и любуется дымящимся зданием. Что может быть романтичнее и лучше, чем горящий в предрассветном тумане бордель? Прекрасное утро. Но Ямамото всё ещё нет. Мечник бросает взгляд на здание, из которого уже вырываются языки пламени.  
\- Где пацан? - рычит Скуало. Рычит так яростно и зло, как только может, чтобы не выдать тревоги.  
\- Не появлялся, - пожимает плечами Бельфегор.  
Вот дерьмо. Скуало с силой хватил кулаком по фонарному столбу, оборачиваясь к горящему строению. Он должен вернуться. Должен. В следующие три секунды вернется кто-то один. Либо Ямамото сюда, либо Скуало - за ним. Более глупой ситуации и не придумать. Но секунды проходят, окна в доме вылетают, не выдерживая температуры, а пожар достигает третьего этажа. Безумная идея... Мечник шарит взглядом по зданию, пытаясь нащупать слабое место. Где ещё безопасно? Куда лучше отправиться... Черт. Какое безрассудство! Он ещё не способен принять то, что уже ничего не исправить. Слабых положено бросать. Не смог выбраться - твои проблемы. И ему сейчас гораздо сложнее, чем Хранителю Урагана Вонголы, которого флегматично, но крепко держит за плечо Бельфегор, не позволяя вырваться и провернуть то, что уже стоит перед глазами у Скуало. Вернуться за ним. Это было бы наиболее желанным вариантом. Но совершенно нереалистичным. Пацан не мог подохнуть такой жалкой смертью. Не мог.  
Мечник стискивает зубы, из разбитой губы хлещет кровь, оставляя во рту вкус стали. А в мозгу всего одна мысль - вернись. Немедленно, сволочь, вернись. Не то придется доставать с того света. Ишь как легко надумал избавиться от тренировок... И черт с ним кольцом. И со злостью Занзаса. И не такое Скуало выдерживал.  
Дым достигает четвертого этажа. И только в этот момент вылетает стекло на втором, рассыпая вокруг себя осколки и разбрызгивая Пламя Дождя. Приземлившись у здания, Ямамото не удерживается на ногах и падает на колени, упираясь ладонями в асфальт. Скребет пальцами по нему, пытаясь отдышаться. Мечник подходит ближе, поднимает его за плечи с земли и встречает спокойный и радостный взгляд.  
\- Какого черта ты там делал так долго, идиот?  
Только после этого Скуало замечает, как разжимаются покрытые кровью и черные от копоти пальцы. На ладони лежит кольцо. Маленькое, серебристо блестящее в первых лучах восхода, с бесцветным камнем и безвкусной огранкой. Кольцо, которое чуть не стоило жизни Такеши и самому Скуало... А чего бы оно стоило ему?  
Слишком многого - понимает мечник, вглядевшись в темные глаза. Слишком многого.  
***

Он не любит длинных прощаний. Вообще их терпеть не может. Особенно, когда следующая встреча не за горами. Скуало в этом уверен.  
\- И что теперь, возвращаешься в школу?  
\- Ну да. Гокудера прав, я пропустил много всего… Придется наверстывать. - Такеши смеется, закидывая рюкзак и чехол с мечом на плечо.  
\- И только попробуй забить на тренировки, - Скуало смотрит на парня самым суровым из своих взглядов, который вообще смог изобразить. - В следующий раз тебе это так легко с рук не сойдет, пацан.  
Уже поставив ногу на трап самолета, Такеши оборачивается и вариец видит его сияющую улыбку и знакомый хитрый прищур. Всё понимает ведь, вот недоросль. Скуало хмыкает ещё до того, как слышит вопрос.  
\- Значит, следующий раз будет?  
\- Значит, обязательно будет.


End file.
